A Titan's troubles
by Raven's Shadow of Light
Summary: Beast Boy and Raven are sent undercover to a school to protect the president's daughter. But when Raven is hurt in an accident they return to the Tower. Soon after a special visitor appears and Christmas rolls around. COMPLETE!DONE!
1. The Mission

**Hey everyone! This is my new fic that I thought would be cool. I would REALLY appreciate it if ya'll would read and review before I update again. Plz read my other fics too and tell me if you have any ideas**

**- BlueRaven678**

**P.S. - This takes place after The End but Raven still doesn't show very much emotion in the first few chapters. She's still adjusting to the fact that her father's influence is gone.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans but if I did BB and Raven would be going out and Jinx wouldn't be a villain. (I think she would make a great Titan) anyway on with the fic!**

**BB and Raven are sent undercover to a boarding school to protect the president's daughter but what they don't know is that this is the same school BB went to before & after his parents died. Now he has to face his past, keep Raven from killing other students and protect one snobby teen. Piece of cake right?**

Robin was pacing the length of his room trying to sort out his thoughts. A government official had just called him and explained that the president's daughter was enrolling in a private boarding school. She had made it very clear to her father that she wanted to look normal at school which meant no Secret Service people running around her constantly. The president was requesting that Robin send two Titans undercover to act as bodyguards

"Who would I send?" Robin wondered out loud. He opened the door and headed to the gym. Training always helped him think.

He attacked the punching bag with a shout. The bag was at least four feet taller than him and probably weighed seven times as much but it never bothered Robin. He enjoyed the challenge. He turned half his thoughts to the problem and kept the other half focused on his training.

He would have to send one of the girls so they could follow Miranda (the president's daughter) (I thought it sounded like a snobby name) where guys weren't allowed to go. Between the two girls Raven was a better choice since she could blend in as a teenager better than Starfire. Cyborg was needed to make sure the Tower was running smoothly and to keep the communicators needed for the mission up and running. And there was no way he would leave Beast Boy and Cyborg alone in the Tower with just Starfire to referee. So the only two people were Beast Boy and Raven

"What are you doing?" a dull voice asked behind him. Robin turned his attention to his surroundings and found he was attacking the air. The punching bag was a few feet away from him and had stuffing coming out of it. He turned around to find Raven watching him with dull eyes

"I was just…" he shrugged and Raven rolled her eyes

"Whatever." the bag was engulfed in a black mist and the seams repaired themselves then it hung itself back on the hook. Raven then sat in her corner of the training room and pulled her legs underneath her

"Hey Raven, I don't mean to interrupt but there's something I need to talk with you and Beast Boy about." Raven opened one eye. If it had been anyone else Robin would have thought it was rather lazily but Raven was anything but lazy

"Whatever he complained about he had it coming." she replied. Robin looked puzzled for a moment then shook it off

"No it's about something much more important. It's about an undercover mission." the Goth girl's eyes both snapped open instantly

"Alright I'm coming." she said crossing her arms. Robin led the way to the door and opened it then he turned to Raven

"Just what did you do to Beast Boy anyway?" Raven's face was unreadable but her eyes were full of mischief

"Oh nothing. He's just hanging from the Tower roof by the tips of his pointy ears." it took a moment for Robin to realize Raven was joking

"You had me going there for a moment." he said laughing. A small smile played over Raven's features then disappeared rapidly.

Beast Boy sat silently on the sofa taking in what Robin was saying. His face looked strangely serious like he was deep in thought. (Those are both firsts LOL)

"In case you forget Robin. I'm green, have fangs and pointed ears." he said. Robin sat down slowly

"I didn't forget. Cyborg is going to adjust his holorings to work on you."

Beast Boy drew in one deep breath; held it then released it slowly. Should he tell his leader the real reason he didn't want to go?

"I guess I'll go. Starfire wouldn't really understand a lot of the tings at the school anyway." Raven said from her floating position above the couch. Robin glanced at Beast Boy who nodded slowly as if he still wasn't totally sure.

The next week flew by like a minute. There were forms to fill out, clothes and books to buy. Cyborg worked for hours on the holorings and Raven and Beast Boy both read the student handbook

"Great we have to wear uniforms." Raven said in a dark tone. The girl's uniform consisted of either a tan or navy plaited skirt that reached the knees and different colored polo shirts with a loose tie. She also had to wear knee socks and normal shoes. Beast Boy's was the same only he wore navy or tan pants his tie had to be tightened

"Hello I have to wear a tie!" Beast Boy yelled waving the book over his head. After he quieted down Raven got up and touched her hair absently

"No extreme hair color. Guess that means I'll have to dye my hair."

"We have some black dye left over from when Star dressed up as a witch for Halloween last year." Robin said looking up from the mess of papers he was examining

"I still say you should have gone as the witch Rae." Beast Boy said absently. For an answer Raven threw a small sofa cushion at him

"Never challenge the master of pillow fights." Beast Boy said picking himself up from the impact of the pillow. He threw it at Raven who stepped aside. After a moment it became a one sided war since Raven threw the pillows with her powers and returned everything Beast Boy threw at her

"Hey guys cut it out. Beast Boy go see if Cyborg has the rings ready yet. Raven, go check on Star, I haven't seen her in awhile and that bothers me." the two Titans walked through the doors leaving Robin in silence. He sighed and dug around in the papers and started jotting down information.

Raven walked down the halls behind Beast Boy. She knew Starfire was in her room doing something and she secretly was interested what Beast Boy would look like with Cyborg's rings on him

"Why are you following me?" Beast Boy asked. Raven paused for a moment then caught up with him

"No reason. I was going to meditate in the training room."

"We just passed it." Raven flushed slightly and Beast Boy shoved his hands deep inside his pockets

"You just want to see what I'll look like as a normal person." Raven nodded and glanced at the changeling. He had been oddly silent for the past week spending a lot of time alone or in his room

"Is something bothering you Beast Boy?" she asked as they neared Cyborg's work room that joined up with the garage

"No not really. I'm fine Raven really."

"You're a horrible liar." Raven said in her usual monotone. Beast Boy looked back at her and Raven caught an icy chill coming from him. He was afraid of something

"I'd rather not talk about it." Raven shrugged

"That's your decision but if you want to talk about it I'll listen." with that she turned down a corridor that would take her up to the roof.


	2. Miranda, Settling In

**Thank you guys sooo much for all the reveiws! I got like ten from seven am to 3:30! Anyway the reason BB is so afraid will be revealed later on. And this might be a BBxRae ship. If there are any plot twists or ideas you guys have plz tell me and I'll include them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans but if anyone wants to sell them… (muffled shouting followed by a loud crash and screams) I have two kittens, a hair band and three dimes!**

Beast Boy tried to calm down as Cyborg's car pulled up to the large iron gates. His hands were shaking so he clenched them into fists

"You guys ready?" Robin asked. He was wearing normal clothes and a dark pair of sunglasses. Cyborg was wearing civilian clothes and so was Star

"As ready as we'll ever be." Raven said getting out of the backseat. Beast Boy took a deep breath and followed her. The five of them were admitted through the gates and directed to a large stone building. A tall, sharp looking woman was sitting behind an office desk and looked up as they came in

"Ah you're here to meet President Peterson I presume. He and his daughter are in that room." the Titans headed into the room and found a tall man with sparkling blue eyes sitting in a large armchair. Beside him was a blonde girl who was popping bubbles with her gum loudly every few seconds

"You must be the Teen Titans." the man said getting to his feet "It is a pleasure to meet you. I can not thank you enough for helping me."

"It's what we do." Robin said unsure of how to deal with this man. Starfire was floating a few inches off the ground in excitement and she shook the man's hand easily

"It is a pleasure to meet the president of my second home world." she said pleasantly

"Actually Star he's only in charge of the U.S." Robin said. Starfire looked confused but didn't say anything else

"Anyway this is Raven and Beast Boy. They're the ones who are going to be staying here." the girl looked at them and snorted

"How are a Goth and a skinny teenager supposed to protect me?" she said haughtily. Raven glared at her. Her hair was newly dyed black and it now was longer and framed her face elegantly

"Raven is a telepath and Beast Boy is a changeling. He just has some holorings on so he won't stand out." Cyborg said casting a sharp glance at Raven who had resumed her normal bored look

"Very interesting. I thought telepathy was science fiction." Raven shrugged and wished for her hooded cloak. The garment was like a sanctuary

"I can assure you my powers are quite real." she replied in her usual monotone

"And what can Beast Boy do?"

"I'm an animal changeling." he held up both hands and took the rings off. A circle of light went from the top of his head down to his shoes and revealed his green skin, hair, his elf like ears and his sharp fang

"Amazing, and you can turn into any animal?" Beast Boy nodded

"Pretty much except I can only turn into the teenage form of the animal so some aren't as powerful as I'd like them to be."

"In other words your daughter is in good hands." Robin said cutting him off. Beast Boy slipped the rings back on. His skin turned to a light tan color and his hair turned blonde and his fang disappeared. But his eyes were the same deep green color

"Well that is comforting. Now I'm sure Miranda would like to get to know Beast Boy and Raven so why don't the rest of us go have something to drink and they can talk." he left with the other Titans leaving Raven and Beast Boy with the blonde girl

"So how'd you get your powers?" she asked pointing at Raven who averted her gaze carefully

"That would be put under the category of none of your business." she said softly. Beast Boy smiled comfortingly

"It is my business. We you experimented on or something?" Raven turned to the girl violet eyes blazing angrily

"If you must know my father is Trigorn the Terrible otherwise known as the eighth devil. I'm part demon." suddenly she looked away and retreated to a corner to look out a window

"Smooth." Beast Boy said absently. This girl had managed to get on Raven's bad side right off the bat. He hadn't even done that

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Raven's not exactly the greatest person to have as an enemy and you just brought up a really painful subject for her."

"So? Why am I supposed to care? She's just hired help." Beast Boy growled under his breath and went over to Raven. To his surprise there were several small tears on her face

"What's the matter?" he asked softly. Raven stiffened then brushed away her tears angrily

"Nothing, I'm fine." Beast Boy grabbed her wrist

"You're crying. I've only seen you cry twice and that was because of that jerk Malchior. What's wrong?" Raven looked out the window

"I don't want to talk about it." Beast Boy patted her on the shoulder gently then went to sit down in a chair. He pulled his legs underneath him and closed his eyes. Memories flooded his mind and he sat up breathing hard. Raven and the other Titans were staring at him

"Are you okay man?" Cyborg asked. Beast Boy rubbed his eyes and nodded

"So what's up?"

"Well you and Raven are going to stay here for until school starts. Do you guys mind at all?"

"No it's fine with me." Raven said. Everyone seemed surprised that her answer wasn't a shrug or a one word reply

"I'm staying too." Beast Boy said trying to sound normal. Starfire smiled and gave them both a bone crunching hug

"We shall contact you everyday friends. Please stay safe." Raven looked a little out of it until Cyborg snapped his fingers in front of her face

"Make sure BB stays out of trouble."

"I'll try." after a moment she hugged him and Robin carefully. The two boys looked surprised. Raven had only hugged people twice in their knowledge and both of them seemed like spur of the moment hugs

"Just don't kill each other." Robin said. Raven rolled her eyes and hugged Starfire

"Just be careful and call the Titans East if you need help." the Titans drove through the gates and they clanged shut loudly. Beast Boy shivered; he had heard that same sound once before and he had hoped to never hear it again

"Well let's go get settled into our rooms." Raven said shouldering her bag and heading towards the girl's dorm.

She opened one door and found Miranda already there reading a magazine on one of the beds. Her jaw dropped as Raven opened the door

"You've got to be kidding me. I've got to share a room with you?"

"Apparently yes you do." Raven said putting her bags on the vacant bed carefully. She pulled out her meditation mirror and laid it face down on the small dresser

"What's that?" Raven ignored her and pulled out figurines and began setting them on the bedside shelf

"What are those things supposed to be?" Raven glanced at the four eyed bird

"Have you ever heard of the saying that curiosity killed the cat? You would do well to heed its warning." she finished putting out her delicate figurines and pulled out her only toy. It was a stuffed raven Beast Boy had gotten her for her birthday. She smiled slightly and placed it lovingly on her bed. After that she shelved her various books and scrolls. Miranda watched in silence

"Those look really old." she commented hoping to get the girl to say anything. The silence made her nervous

"Most of them are. Some are over two thousand years old." she knew Miranda wouldn't believe her but she didn't care. Raven pulled out her newly purchased clothes and started putting them away carefully in her dresser. Most of them were black and dark blue but there was a few gray or even a green shirt among them. She pushed Miranda's clothes over and used half of the space for her uniform clothes

"Hey, you're going to wrinkle my clothes!"

"I get half the space and so do you. If you didn't have so many clothes it wouldn't be a problem." there was a knock on the door and Raven opened it slightly. Beast Boy was standing outside

"Hey need any help moving in?"

"Actually your help would be appreciated, otherwise I might kill the girl we're supposed to be protecting." Beast Boy chuckled and stepped inside the room

"Boys aren't allowed in the girl's dorm." Miranda exclaimed. Raven rolled her eyes

"Oh ya he's really dangerous." Beast Boy laughed and looked around the room. His eyes fell on the stuffed raven on the bed

"I thought you got rid of that thing. You said you did anyway." Raven shrugged and levitated her compressed sheets and comforter onto the bed then placing black pillow cases over the pillows

"It was the first birthday present I'd ever gotten." she said bluntly. Beast Boy smiled then started handing her a few more things out of the bag

"So what do we do after this?"

"I was going to meditate then go for a walk."

"I was planning on going to check out the school shop." Miranda put in. Beast Boy shrugged then absently blew a strand of blonde hair out of his eyes

"This hair is getting annoying." he grumbled trying to spike it without success. Robin had refused to let him bring any hair gel

"Here." Raven said tossing him a bottle. Beast Boy caught it in amazement

"How'd you-?"

"Did you honestly think Robin would be able to search my bags?" Raven asked sitting down on her bed and closing her eyes. Beast Boy shook his head then set about starting up Raven's laptop and looking through a book that levitated itself into his hands. He sat on Raven's bed a few feet away from her and began to read

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Raven chanted. Miranda stared at her for a moment then turned back to her magazine

"So are you two going out or something?" the book dropped to the floor and the sheets threw themselves around Raven and Beast Boy tying them up. After awhile they got out and Raven made her bed once more

"No way, we just live in the same place with our friends." Beast Boy said

"Well as they say when someone denies something they really mean the opposite thing." Miranda said flicking her magazine once more. Raven growled in annoyance and settled back into her meditation leaving the other two in silence

"You like her don't you?"

"Who Rae? She's my best friend." Beast Boy said absently. He flipped a page in the book, studied it for a moment then wrote something on his hand

"I don't want to have to heal ink poisoning." Raven mumbled still in her trance "There's paper in my bag." Beast Boy sighed and took out the paper. He wrote a few things down then took to staring out the window. Ten minutes of silence except for Raven's soft chanting and the occasional flipping of a page. Suddenly the door was thrown open and two girls ran in laughing. Raven woke up and stared at them angrily

"Do you have any respect for privacy?" she grumbled pulling a book off her shelf and making Beast Boy move over

"You guys are going to get in trouble. Boys aren't allowed in here." one of the girls giggled noticing Beast Boy's (I'm going to try and call him Gar which is his name while he's at school) presence

"Technically school hasn't started yet so the rules don't apply." Raven said opening her newest horror novel and leaning against her pillows

"Are you like obsessed with the color black or something? Look at these clothes." the closet door was open and one of the girls was shifting through Raven's clothes. She stood and shut the door loudly then sat down once more

"What in the heck is this thing?" the other girl picked up the mirror. Raven snatched it away

"Never touch this." she hissed placing it carefully in a drawer. Gar watched the whole display without comment. Raven picked up her new wallet with a black chain that had blue raven links on it and stowed her book

"I'm going for a walk. If anything has been moved, touched, or even breathed on I will personally put all three of you through a paper shredder." with that she walked out the door

"Jeez is she crabby or what?" one of the girls said (they're names are now Clara and Shari okay?)

"Who is she anyway?"

"A nobody." Miranda said. Gar gripped the sides of his book. He counted to ten in his head calming himself down. He was to keep a low profile and there was no need for things to get out of hand

"I think we should try to find out more about her. Maybe you could tell us a few things." Clara said batting her long lashes. Gar blinked a few times then chuckled

"You could spend your entire life trying to figure Raven out and you'd never even get close." he said getting to his feet and heading out the door after Raven.

Later that evening the kids that had already been dropped off all gathered in the lounge to talk and meet up with old friends. Raven wore black cargo pants and a black T-shirt for the occasion. Beast Boy wore jeans and a purple shirt that said 'undercover clown' in green letters. He found Raven sitting in a large pink furry bean bag in a corner

"This place officially frightens me." he said. Raven snorted

"Remind me why we had to be selected for this job?"

"Because Robin wouldn't trust me and Cy alone by ourselves and Star isn't exactly the best at pretending to be a teenager."

"It was a rhetorical question. You weren't supposed to answer me." Beast Boy shrugged then sat down cross legged with her. An icy chill struck a nerve in Raven's mind. Beast Boy's fear was ebbing off onto her

"What the matter?"

"Nothing why do you ask?" Raven raised one eyebrow

"I'm an empath. I can feel other people's emotions and you are really scared of something right now."

"I'm fine okay?" he snapped. Raven stood and left quickly. Gar slapped his face then headed up to his dorm.

Raven buried her face into her black pillows. Why was he so snappy? All she wanted to do was help. Was this how she acted all the time? Thoughts raced through Raven's mind and they wouldn't quiet down

"This is just plain annoying." she grumbled crossing her legs. She wasn't able to meditate and that only made things worse. For awhile she read but the words went out of focus and gave her a headache. Finally she settled to thumping her leg to an invisible rhythm. Then she realized someone was singing. She closed her eyes and strained to hear the words but they were too faint. Raven opened the widow and took of her soul form and flew up. A dark figure was sitting on the roof singing to the sky. She walked behind the figure and listened. The words seemed to be in a different language and she could feel sadness and happiness radiating from the figure. After awhile the singing stopped

"What are you doing up here Rae?" Raven stood there in shock. That voice couldn't be Beast Boy. He had sung so well and so…

"I heard someone singing so I came up here to see who it was." there was a small snorting sound

"Well it was me. You can go to bed now." Raven frowned and sat down next to him

"What's the matter? It's doesn't take an empath to figure out you're upset about something. You've been real droopy lately."

"It's nothing Raven." the darkness hid their faces from each other so Raven couldn't see the tears that dotted the changeling's face

"If you say so." she made herself comfortable "So what were you singing?"

"Something my mom taught me. It's in African." Raven smiled slightly

"Well she taught you very well. I've never heard anything like that." they were both silent for a long time then Raven stood up

"Well I'm heading to bed. See you in the morning."


	3. Virgle, Thunder and TERRA?

**Hey everyone thank you so much for the reviews. They mean a lot to me. Once I catch up with school and get settled into a schedule I'll try and reply to some of them. Anyway I think I'm going to reveal BB's fear of the school in this chapter. (although most kids fear school anyway I know I do. LOL) Anyway if you have any ideas for this plot plz tell me and I'll find a way to include them. I'm thinking of including two songs into two of my chapters. One I need to find the words to though.**

**If you know the words to (You'll Be In My Heart) from Tarzan plz send them to me ASAP!**

**P.S. I might put Static Shock and Gear in the story so tell me your opinion.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans but if I did Rae and BB would have shared a fluffy moment in Nevermore, Spellbound, The Beast Within, and The End #3. And it would have been BB comforting her in Birthmark and going after her in The End.**

Gar's arm flailed around trying to find the snooze button. Then he remembered he didn't have one. He groaned; the beeping sounded ten times louder because of his animal like senses

"Stupid clock." he grumbled trying to reach it but fell onto the floor. He groaned again and pulled a pillow over his head trying to block out the sound. There was a chuckle from somewhere across the room and he got to his feet instantly. A tall lanky boy was sitting on the opposite bed staring at him. His hair, eyes and skin were a brown color

"Who are you?"

"The name's Virgle Hopkins." the boy said smiling. He was wearing blue jeans with a black muscle shirt that had a gold circle with a lightning bolt going through it on the front. His hair was done in dreads

"Right, well I'm Garfield Logan; call me Gar though. Nice to meet you." Virgle laughed and shook his hand

"I was a bit worried I was sharing a room with a cat for a little bit." Gar rolled his eyes then got dressed and spiked up his hair like he normally did. Outside the door something banged loudly on the wall then there was a soft knock

"It's open." Virgle and Gar yelled. The door opened and Raven walked in rubbing one fist. Virgle jumped up from the bed

"You're not supposed to be in here." he said in surprise

"And who are you?" Raven asked plopping down on Gar's bed. Gar chuckled and continued to straighten his things

"My name's Virgle. I'm living here."

"I'm Raven Roth. Gar is my best friend." Gar turned around to look at her in surprise. She looked serious enough

"I am?" he squeaked. Raven nodded feeling a very slight blush creep into her face

"Okay whatever. You two go ahead with whatever, I plan on spending my last free day lazing about." Raven rolled her eyes as he left

"He seems interesting."

"I woke up and he was just sitting there. How'd you get in here anyway? Don't they have like a hall monitor or something?" Raven's eyes fell to the floor and Gar noticed her shirt was unnaturally ruffled

"What happened Rae?" he asked sitting down next to her

"Some guys kept just being really annoying and stuff so I punched one of them and ran here." she sighed and leaned back on the bed

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I was just thinking that I got angry at those guys without something blowing up and my powers going crazy."

"That's good though." Raven nodded

"I guess it means I'm gaining more control." suddenly Gar's ears picked up unfamiliar footsteps outside the door

"Get in the closet." he said urgently. Raven stared at him until the doorknob jiggled then she obeyed. Gar opened the door and found a tall imposing man staring down at him. He had to lean back to look at his face which was hard and unsmiling

"Can I help you?"

"Maybe, several boys reported that a girl was in this dorm then came into this room. You haven't seen anything have you?"

"No I haven't. I just woke up really." the man snorted then stepped into the room ignoring Gar completely. He scanned the room for a moment

"What's this?" he asked picking up the book Raven had let Gar borrow last night. It was a large encyclopedia of different animals. The man flipped through the notes

"Oh a book I brought from home. I've been wanting to be a zoologist when I get to collage."

"Very well. If you see this girl please notify the office as soon as possible." with that the man left and Raven slipped out of the closet

"How are you going to get out of here?" Raven stared at him for a moment then shook her head

"You can be really slow at times." she mumbled. Gar shrugged remembering that Raven could teleport herself different places. Suddenly she touched his shoulder

"Hang on. Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" there was a spinning feeling then Gar felt himself being dropped sharply onto his back. He groaned and lifted his head. He was surrounded by a large forest then Raven's face appeared in his vision

"What's up?" he asked laughing

"Not you." Raven replied before covering her mouth. Gar stood up and watched her for a moment. After awhile she turned and headed towards a paved pathway. He jogged to catch up

"So what are we supposed to do?" Raven shrugged then jumped as a crack of thunder rumbled close by, seconds later lightning flashed over the sky which was considerably dark now

"Run!" Gar yelled grabbing her wrist and heading for the school building. They finally made it into the lobby and attempted to dry themselves off. Raven wrung her hair out and after making sure no one was nearby murmured a spell to dry her and Gar off

"Where did that come from?" he asked out loud

"I'm not sure, the sky was clear earlier. Come on let's go make sure Miranda isn't doing something stupid." Raven led the way into the student lounge. Miranda, Shari, and Clara were all sitting on beanbags talking excitedly. They looked up as Raven and Gar came in

"Oh Gar! There you are; we were looking for you." Shari exclaimed. Clara got up and started to drag him over to the bags

"Come on and hang with us. You can't want to hang out with Gothika over there." Gar looked back at Raven and was surprised to see small tears in her eyes. She turned abruptly and went to sit down in a far corner facing the window. Gar let Shari lead him over to the bags

"So what do you guys do for fun?" he asked sitting down. Clara giggled

"You're really funny you know that." Gar felt a pang. This girl reminded him of Terra. A few weeks ago they had discovered that her statue was gone. Destroyed. Now there was no hope of ever saving her. (A/N: Remember that it's important –hint, hint-)

"Anyway we were wondering if you'd like to go to the magazine store with us." the girls' tone made it seem like she was telling him to come

"Well I'd really rather play Gamestation or something."

"But that's boring." Miranda whined. Gar stood and smiled

"Sorry but I already made plans and I'm not really one for magazines." he gave a slight wave then walked over to Raven's corner.

Raven fought back tears as she watched Gar talk with the girls. She hated how everyone thought of her as a Goth and never tried to understand her. She knew it was a lie but at least Malchior had pretended to understand. Why was she thinking of that liar?

"Raven? Are you okay?" it was Gar. Raven wiped her eyes quickly and turned to him

"I'm fine you can go back to talking." she said softly. Gar grinned and sat down beside her. Music started playing from a radio and several teens started dancing so no one really noticed them as much

"You're not fine." it was a statement. Raven glared at him but his eyes just let it flow away as if he didn't care

"What would you know about the way I feel?" she demanded softly. She felt Gar tense beside her

"I know all too well what you feel like." he said getting to his feet and leaving the room. There was a noise behind her and Raven turned to see Virgle with a blonde boy walking over

"Hey Raven. Since you're Gar's friend and he's my roommate I was wondering if you'd like to eat some lunch with me and Richie and another friend of mine." the blonde boy smiled

"Come on. Just because it's rained doesn't mean you should mope around." Raven got to her feet and hugged herself lightly

"If you don't mind."

"Well I'm sure our other friend would enjoy your company. She's always saying that she's insane for having two best friends who are guys or something related to that." Virgle said in a light tone. Richie held the door and followed them

"Can I ask a question?" Raven nodded "What's that thing on your forehead?" Raven touched the ruby colored stone that was embedded on her brow

"It's called a chakra. It's just something that kinda makes me unique." Raven hated lying especially about her chakra. It was in fact the center for her powers. Without it she had little control over her powers and couldn't access Nevermore

"Cool. Anyway I'd like you to meet-."

"Terra!" Raven exclaimed in surprise. The blonde girl looked up and her jaw dropped

"Raven! What are you doing here?"


	4. Terra

**Hey guys! Did I scare you at the end of the last chapter? Well I was trying to think of really odd plot twist and then this came to mind. Anyway I've always toyed with the idea of Terra and Static getting together. So if you don't like that idea tuff I'm in LOVE with it LOL. Anyway either in this chapter or the next one Beast Boy will reveal why he's afraid and there might be a bit of fluff back at Titan's Tower (wink, wink).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Static Shock but I DO own the plot.**

**ANYWAY! ON WITH THE STORY!**

Please read the message it contains very important information. Thanks.

-BlueRaven678

Raven couldn't believe her eyes, she wouldn't believe her eyes. Terra was supposed to be dead. But they had found her statue missing a few weeks ago. Beast Boy had been devastated and holed up in his room for three days until she and Cyborg had convinced him to come out

"What are you doing here?" Terra repeated looking frightened

"I should ask you the same question." Raven snapped regaining her composure. Virgle and Richie were staring at them

"Do you two know each other or something?" Raven's violet eyes narrowed as did Terra's blue ones

"Oh we go way back. She used to be my friend until she stabbed me and the rest of my friends in the back." Terra's hands balled into fists and the faintest yellow glow surrounded them. Virgle gave her a look but the glow only brightened

"I saved your stupid life. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Raven struggled to control her rage. Memories of Beast Boy's devastation over Terra's semi-death flashed through her mind. For awhile she had wondered if he was cutting himself or something like that. Tears welled up in her eyes

"Does it mean anything to you that you broke Beast Boy's heart? Or do you just not care?" Terra's hands went limp

"Let's go somewhere and talk about this whole thing. I'm confused." Richie said.

The foursome headed into the empty gym. Raven sat on the bleachers and tucked her legs underneath her

"I want the truth. What happened to you?" Terra looked down and plucked at her skirt

"I don't really know. One minute I was saving the city and the next Virgle and Richie were staring at me. I knew you guys would still think of me as a traitor so I went with them to Dakota. When the time was right I would come back and make you believe that I wasn't bad anymore."

"Okay hold everything." Virgle said "How do the two of you know each other in the first place! And I want a straight answer." Raven looked the boy in the eye. She read his mind and knew he could keep a secret

"First tell me this and I'll answer your question. Why are you here and not saving the city Virgle? Or should I say Static and Gear?" the two boys recoiled as if she had struck them. Richie recovered first

"How did you know?"

"I'm a telepath. I can read people's minds. No doubt you know that Terra is a geomancer." they both nodded

"She's been helping us."

"Did she ever tell you that she used to be a Teen Titan? Did she tell you that she turned on us and almost killed Beast Boy?" Raven asked furiously. Terra kept looking down and didn't meet anyone's eyes.

After a few minutes the story came out and the two boys were staring at Terra

"You actually did that to them?" Terra nodded and looked at Raven

"I'm sorry. For everything. For betraying you guys, for letting those stupid robots into the Tower, for calling you a witch. For almost killing BB. I'm so sorry." tears fell down her cheeks and Raven sighed. She knew Terra was telling the truth and she couldn't stand to see anyone sad like this

"You're forgiven." Terra looked up but before she could say anything Raven cut her off "I want you to stay here and don't go anywhere. I'll be right back." with that she walked off leaving the trio staring after her.

Raven searched Gar out in the lunch room. He was picking at a salad half heartedly. He looked up as she approached

"Come with me." she said pulling him after her. He couldn't really protest since she was dragging him and on top of that he wanted to talk to her

"Raven where are we going?" he asked as they came to the gym doors. She smiled slightly

"Just trust me okay? Close your eyes and take my hand." Gar stared at her for a moment then obeyed. Raven led him into the gym and motioned for the three to keep silent

"Raven what are you doing? I better not end up falling into some kind of vortex of swirling doom." he said flailing his one arm around and straining to hear anything

"Just trust me. Take off your holorings." Beast Boy raised one eyebrow but kept his eyes closed and obeyed. Raven released his hand and watched as his elf ears twitched taking in the sounds of the room

"Okay open your eyes." the changeling obeyed and his eyes fell on Terra who had walked over to stand in front of him. His jaw fell

"Terra, is that really you?"

"The one and only." she let him hug her tightly and twirl her around "Beast Boy I'm so sorry. For everything. None of this would have happened if I hadn't been so freakin' stupid." Gar released her

"I'll agree with you on that one." Terra hung her head

"I don't deserve you. I don't deserve anything the Titans ever gave me. And I definitely don't deserve Raven's forgiveness. I was a real jerk to you." Raven looked out the window. Virgle and Richie were still staring at Gar's transformation into Beast Boy. Suddenly Raven's head snapped up

"Guys someone's coming." Beast Boy slipped the rings back on and they all headed out the exit. Seconds later a man stuck his head into the room and barely glimpsed the teens leaving. He grinned to himself then snuck after them.

Raven walked a bit behind the group as they headed into the park that was on the school grounds. She was deep in thought ignoring the others completely. Terra was back and she wasn't sure how she felt about the whole thing. She and Beast Boy had gotten much closer since she had left. But the big question on Raven's mind was how Terra got free in the first place

"Hello? Earth to Raven. This is Earth do you copy?" Richie asked waving a hand in front of her face. She blinked and nodded

"What?"

"You almost walked into a tree. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Raven replied shortly. Richie looked slightly hurt and Raven sighed "It's nothing Richie, sorry for snapping."

"Wow Raven I didn't know you could apologize." Terra said in a teasing tone. Raven didn't say anything. She just followed them her feet hovering off the ground slightly.

Later on they headed to dinner having missed lunch. All around it was a very boring day. Mostly.


	5. Where Can A Demon Go?

**Hey guys. I know most of you are wondering: What the heck did you bring back Terra for? And how did she get free? And what do Static and Gear have to do with this whole thing? I assure you everything will be revealed in due time. Oh and I'm sorry if I don't update as much. Homeschool has started and I have volleyball games and I have two classes to go to at a normal school so it'll be a little hectic but I'm not ending this story any time soon. Anyway once again plz send me any ideas you have. And reviews make me feel better. My dad's been a jerk lately so I'm kinda down and that might affect my story,**

Please read the above message it contains important information. Thanks. Oh and this chapter will be **VERY** fluffy

-BlueRaven678

Raven sat cross legged on her bed staring at her blankets while Miranda, Clara, and Shari talked and laughed on the other side of the room

"So do you think Gar is cute?" Clara asked. Shari blushed lightly and waved her hand elegantly

"Shari and Gar sittin in a tree." Clara sang teasingly. Raven clenched her hands into fists angrily. The trio glanced back at her for a moment

"What's the matter Raven?" Clara asked in a mocking tone. Raven ignored her and went back to staring at her blankets

"I think you're jealous." Mirada taunted

"Shut up." Raven growled closing her eyes and gripping the blankets tightly in her hands. She chanted in her mind trying to calm down but it was no use

"Why don't you just admit it?" that was the final straw. Raven stood as did Miranda. The Goth girl was shorter but she was more frightening

"Curiosity killed the cat. And if you're not careful I might be the one to kill that cat. And your father's position doesn't scare me either." she added. Miranda just gapped at her. No one dared speak to the president's daughter like that. Before she could say anything Raven had thrown open a window and climbed out onto the roof and disappeared. The girls looked around outside but didn't see her and they were on the second story. And it was raining hard.

The wind howled and rain pounded on the eave she was sitting under. It was pretty far back almost like a cave. Raven wiped her eyes and wrapped her arms around her legs tightly. Why couldn't people just leave her alone? Why did they have to push her until she snapped then they gave her that look. She had seen it many times on the face's of her teammates. The look of fear that she would loose all control and hurt them. Raven glared at the black night sky trembling with rage

"I hate you!" she yelled as if her father could hear her "You're the reason I'm always alone, you're the reason everyone is afraid of me! I hate you!" she hugged her knees to her chest tightly and let tears fall down her face slowly

"You're not alone Raven. You never were." a voice said. Raven stood up wiping her eyes as she did. Beast Boy was standing behind one of the roof eaves

"What do you want?" she snapped cursing herself for being so sharp

"I can't be worried about my friend?" he said coming over. Half of her wished he would leave and the other half wanted him to stay. For a long time neither of them said anything. They just watched the rain fall and listened to the wind. Then a fork of lightning lit up the sky and Beast Boy could see Raven's silent tears

"Raven talk to me. What's the matter?" Raven looked away

"You wouldn't understand." Beast Boy shook his head and scooted closer to her when the rain pounded the roof harder

"Raven, trust me. I know how it feels to be laughed at and picked on. I'm green remember?"

"You don't have to see that look on everyone's faces. They look at me like I'm going to hurt them or something." the half demon let tears fell freely down her face. She was too upset to pretend to not care about anything

"I had to go through that when I accidentally turned into that… thing. (The Beast Within) While you were knocked out Robin kept saying that it was me that hurt you and I believed him. I didn't want to but I couldn't remember what happened and they found you in my teeth." he shuddered and Raven looked at him. His holorings were off and he seemed so much smaller and not the happy go lucky teenager she had come to call her friend

"Beast Boy you were protecting me. If it weren't for you I could be dead or at least permanently injured."

"I know but Adonis looked almost like me when we were both in those forms. How do you know it wasn't me who attacked you?" Raven looked out into the rain and rubbed her arms trying to warm herself up

"Remember when you and Cyborg got trapped in my mind? That gave you both a bond with me but yours is somehow stronger. Whenever you're in danger or getting hurt badly I know. I knew it was you because I could feel you. I just knew it was you."

"Promise?"

"Why would I lie to you?" she licked her lips and gathered her courage "You're my best friend in the whole world BB. I know I don't treat you like one but you are. You're always trying to get me to open up more and to enjoy myself."

"You really mean that?" Raven nodded and he smiled. It wasn't his normal goofy cover his whole face smile. It was small but to a cold, half demon it meant the world

"You're my best friend too Rae." Raven fell silent and felt the happy feeling fade away. Things were different; Terra was back and he would forget about her

"What about Terra?" the words slipped out and she cursed in her mind. Beast Boy looked at her then seemed to think over her question

"I don't know. She's been gone so long that I don't really know how to feel about her and the fact that she was our friend then our enemy then our friend again really confuses me."

"Do you still love her?" Raven scowled at herself and growled in her mind as a very pale yellow color flashed before her eyes. 'Curiosity, cut it out.' she ordered the emotion who sighed but obeyed

"I don't think so. I don't think I ever did, she was just someone who laughed at my jokes and was a great person to be around." Raven nodded then stretched her legs out in front of her. She was dressed in black silk pajamas. The shirt was a tank top with thin straps and curved slightly above her pants which flared sharply and hugged her hips. Beast Boy was dressed in flannel pants and a T-shirt which was a bit better for the weather

"You're going to get sick Rae." he said gently. Raven shrugged and looked out onto the now inch deep with water lawn

"Can I ask you a question Beast Boy? What were you singing last night?" Beast Boy looked down at his hands and searched for an explanation. Finally he sighed

"You want the truth?" Raven raised one eyebrow "Okay stupid question but it's a long story."

"I'm not going anywhere." Raven replied crossing her legs and scooting back further under the roof's eave. Beast Boy sighed and slipped back beside her

"Well a long time ago I used to live in Africa with my parents. That's where I got my abilities. I got bit by this green monkey and caught a really rare disease that people die from whenever they get it (I don't know the name off the top of my head sorry) they gave me this untested serum and it turned me green. A few years later my mom was being attacked by a Black Mamba and I turned into a mongoose to protect her. When I turned ten they sent me here. To this school for the rest of my education." he paused and looked at Raven

"Go on." she encouraged. He looked down at his hands for a long moment then shakily continued the story

"While I was here they got malaria. The whole camp was wiped out. I was here when it happened."

(A/N: I know that's not really what happened but I needed to bend it a little to make it fit the story. Sorry to confuse you.)

"Beast Boy, I'm sorry." that was the only thing Raven could think of to say. What else could she say?

"It's okay I'm over it now but I'll always miss them. Anyway I'd always been picked on because of my skin and all that but now it was worse. Everyone just didn't care that I was going through all this pain. I ended up pretty much locking myself in my room except for classes. I barely ate anything and after awhile they had to make me eat because I wouldn't. I wanted to die." Raven looked out into the rain

"So where'd you learn African?"

"My mom and dad were both fluent in a lot of the tribal languages so I learned a little bit too. That song was just something my mom used to sing to me when I was sad." he sighed. Raven touched his shoulder gently and he jumped slightly

"It must be hard to come back here."

"Ya it is. I had a lot of bad things happen here. People picking on me, teachers picking on me, and then my parents…" his voice trailed off and he shook his head "But your problems are a whole lot bigger."

"Yes I suppose they are." she was silent once more then she spoke hesitantly "My mother and Azarath are gone. Trigorn destroyed them."

"Raven…"

"There's nothing I can do about it. That was one of the reasons I didn't want to try. Azarath was supposed to be safe and protected from evil. It wasn't my home but it was the place I learned to control my powers and deflect Trigorn's influence over me."

"But if Azarath wasn't your home. Where is it?" Raven smiled slightly

"Titan's Tower. That's my home, now and forever. That's where I was raised. I said it before and I really meant it. I was raised by the Titans. You guys taught me more things than I can count." Beast Boy started to chuckle

"Don't get all sappy on me Rae." he said smiling. Raven gave a very small smile in return then leaned again the roof. In a few moments she was fast asleep. Beast Boy tried to wake her up but he fell asleep as well. As they slept the rain quieted to a light drizzle and the thunder stopped all together.


	6. What Is Going On?

**Thank you everyone for the great reviews. Don't ask about the title of the last chapter. It's from a song that I really don't get at all… Anyway someone sent me the idea that they should have a school dance. I will definitely use that but a few things must happen first. And if I should ever complete this story I WILL write a sequel. I really like to write and since I'm not in normal school I have a lot of time to do it. Anyway here is Chapter Six of A Titan's Troubles! Ya!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans but I do own he poem MY HEART by Raven Roth.**

Raven woke up and found herself still under the eave of the roof her head resting on a hard but comfortable pillow. But she really didn't recall bringing a pillow out. Then she realized her head was resting on Beast Boy's shoulder. His eyes were still closed but Raven knew he was awake

"What time is it?" she grumbled grabbing his hand and looking at his wrist watch. It was about five thirty in the morning

"Can't we sleep some more?" Beast Boy asked yawning. Raven rolled her eyes and lifted her head from his shoulder

"I would love to sleep but if we don't get back to our rooms someone's going to get suspicious." Beast Boy sighed "By the way thanks for letting me use you as a pillow." Raven said before disappearing from sight. Beast Boy smiled slightly and felt himself being transported through the air. When he opened his eyes he was in what seemed to be a closet. He cracked the door open and saw that Virgle was still asleep. He slipped on his holorings and got dressed.

Raven pulled on her navy skirt and put on a light violet shirt. She slipped on her loose tie then brushed her hair out. It took her longer than usual but it gave her time to think over what Beast Boy had talked about last night. If he didn't love Terra could he maybe love her? Raven shook her head. She was being foolish. What reason would he have to choose her? She wouldn't be able to show him anything. She sighed and picked up her book bag then headed downstairs for breakfast.

Virgle opened his eyes sleepily and saw Gar moving around the room. He sat up and yawned loudly. Gar yelped and jumped in surprise

"Dude don't do that!" he said turning around to face his roommate. Virgle stared at him

"Where were you last night?"

"Out on the roof. Don't worry about me Virgle." suddenly from inside his backpack there was a loud ringing sound making the two boy jump. Gar rummaged through his things and drew out his communicator. Robin's face appeared

"Hey Robin what's up?"

"Nothing much, have you and Raven run into any trouble?" Gar hesitated for a long moment then nodded

"Well no exactly trouble per say." Robin cocked his head slightly and waited for the changeling to continue "Terra's here." Gar blurted out. He heard a loud crash and someone squeaking. Cyborg and Starfire's faces appeared

"Terra is no longer the stone?" Starfire asked urgently. Gar nodded. He could tell Virgle was listening intently

"But real quick I want you guys to meet someone. Guys this is Virgle Hawkins otherwise known as Static Shock." Robin nodded

"I know who he is. Good to see you again Static." Virgle nodded then went to go take a shower and brush his teeth

"So how did Terra get free?" Cyborg asked

"I'm not sure but Raven would probably know. Listen I need to go. We've got classes today. We'll try and contact you later tonight."

"Alright just be careful Beast Boy. Don't do anything to give yourself away." Gar nodded and shut the link with a snap then headed downstairs to the cafeteria for breakfast.

(Later that day)

Raven nibbled on her eraser out of boredom. The teacher was droning on and on about how to write a good paragraph and it was going to drive the girl insane. She had already written the assignment so now she starting writing her thoughts down. After a moment the thoughts took the shape of a poem:

_MY HEART_

I just want to be a little different. And show you who I really am. But all my emotions are running together and I just don't know what to say.

So I just stand aside and watch you from afar. Too afraid to try and too afraid of what might happen to my heart.

Everyday I pass you on the street. And everyday our eyes meet. You know my name and you know my face, but you don't really know… who I am.

So I just stand aside and watch you from afar. Too afraid to try and too afraid of what might happen. Oh what might happen… to my heart.

When you talk to me I just don't know what to say. So I just put on my mask and I go on day by day. Hoping someday that you will see who I am.

So I just stand aside and watch you from afar. Too afraid to try and too afraid of what might happen to my heart.

Suddenly a hand shot out and grabbed the paper. Raven made a grab at it and realized the teacher was holding it. His eyes scanned the paper and his lips turned up into an evil smile

"Well Miss Roth, since you seem to already know everything about my lecture why don't you go to the front of the class and read this poem out loud?" Raven hesitated. Gar was watching the scene from across the room. He had a bad feeling about this. The teacher was really embarrassing Raven and that wasn't good. After a moment to his surprise Raven got up and went to the front of the class. She read the poem then sat back down her cheeks as red as a tomato. The whole class was snickering loudly. Gar caught her eye and gave her a comforting smile. Raven sank into her desk and tried to calm herself down. Soon the lunch bell rang and she and Gar bolted for the door

"I can't believe he made you read that." Gar said patting her shoulder. Raven glared at him and removed his hand

"Don't remind me." she said walking away with her head down. Gar stared after her then closed his eyes and sent a thought out towards her with all his strength. 'Raven we need to talk.'

'Then talk.' the girl replied telekinetically slowing down to wait for him

'Please Raven.' something about his voice made her stop and look back at him. Gar's normally happy green eyes were filled with sadness and confusion

'Let's get some lunch and we can talk outside.' he nodded and brushed past her into the lunch room. Raven watched him walk away then moved to go after him but three people blocked her way. It was Miranda, Shari, and Clara. (Catfight; take cover!)

"What do you want?"

"Where were you last night?" Clara demanded "You jumped out of the window and disappeared." Raven gave her a glare that sent chills down all three girl's backs then pushed past them angrily. She got in line and took some chips, a sandwich and a soda. She spotted Gar talking to Terra, Virgle and Richie and headed over to him. He wasn't sitting and looked up as she came over

"Hey Raven. Are you okay?" Richie asked in concern. Raven stared blankly at him until Gar tapped her chakra lightly. A very small strip of power came out of it and wrapped around his finger

"Sorry I haven't meditated in awhile. So where are we sitting?" the three at the table moved over to make room but Gar shook his head

"Actually, Raven and I were going to talk about some stuff. We'll eat outside." he smiled then gave Terra a small sheet of paper and headed outside. Raven hurried after him. They sat at the farthest table and started eating

"What did you give Terra?"

"It's for all of them. Robin called this morning and I told him that she's here. He wants to talk with them and he was wondering if you knew how she got free." Raven sipped her soda and nodded

"Everyone was turned to stone after Trigorn came to Earth. When he left everyone was changed back. My guess is she got free that way. It makes the most sense since her statue was gone a few days later. Now what did you really want to talk about?" Gar sighed and looked up at her. Raven was hit by a wave of emotions. Nervousness, sadness mingled with cheerfulness

"Terra and I talked a bit last night. She's been interested in Virgle for awhile now and she and I agreed that we were better off looking for someone else." he said softly. Raven touched his hand gently

"And you're okay with this?"

"Ya, I mean I wasn't like I knew her that well anyway. Besides," he winked mischievously "I've got my eye on someone else." Raven smiled then looked down

"Um you can let go of my hand now." she said blushing slightly. Gar obeyed and started eating his food quickly. Raven shook her head then ate her own lunch.

(later that night)

Raven sat on her bed mediating. Miranda had gone to Shari and Clara's room leaving her with some peace for once. Suddenly there was a rap at the door and her mental image of Nevermore shattered. She sighed in annoyance and got to her feet. She cracked the door open

"Hey Raven." Terra said. Raven stared at her then opened the door. The three boys were meeting in their own dorms and Gar had made Raven promise to be civil to Terra

"So you share this place with that girl?" Terra asked looking around the room. Raven's half was dark and a little frightening. Miranda's half was pink and screamed teenage girl

"Unfortunately yes I do." Raven sat back down and picked up her stuffed raven and held it in her lap. Terra sat down on the floor after examining the room. There was a loud beeping sound from Raven's bag and she levitated her Titan's link into her hands

"Hello Robin." she said automatically. Robin gave her a slight glare then caught sight of Terra

"Hey. Beast Boy called us a few seconds ago. We just got done talking. How's Miranda?" Raven grimaced and Robin chuckled

"Let's just say we don't see eye to eye. And I wouldn't let Star hear you say that too loudly." Robin's face turned red and Raven allowed herself a short giggle at her leader's obvious discomfort. Robin cleared his throat and tugged at his cape slightly

"Moving on," he looked over at Terra "Do you have any idea about what's been going on in the world?"

"Not a clue. Last thing I really remember is talking to BB after I triggered that volcano then next thing I knew Static and Gear were standing over me." Raven gave a small noise then looked serious

"Why would they be there in costume?" Robin wondered out loud

"Because Slade was looking for Terra." Raven replied solemnly. The masked Titan looked at her

"How do you know that?"

"Think about it Robin. Terra killed Slade. Trigorn betrayed him although I can't say I'm not surprised. If I know Slade which unfortunately I do he wanted revenge."

"Who's Trigorn?" Terra asked. Raven looked away and the edges of Robin's mask drooped slightly

"Let's just say a lot has happened since you left Terra." Raven said letting her long hair slide over her face

"Can someone please explain all this? Who in the heck is Trigorn and how did Slade come back? I killed him." there was a long period of silence then Raven nodded slowly

"I guess you have a right to know." she looked down at Robin "We'll talk later." she closed the link and turned it off then pulled a chair over with her powers

"You might want to get comfortable. This could take a while to explain." Terra plopped down in the chair and looked at the Goth girl. Raven had never fully trusted her, but maybe there was a reason

"My father was Trigorn also known as the eighth devil. Basically he tricked my mother and then left her to bear his child. She tried to kill herself but the people of Azarath reached out to her. They helped me control my powers and the dark side of myself. I No one on Azarath was allowed to do anything to me that might make me show emotions. My own mother rarely go to see me. I left to come to Earth."

"But I still don't understand what this has to do with me." Raven smiled in irony remembering the exact words she had spoken to her teammates

"I'm not a person Terra. I'm not just half demon. I'm a portal. I was created so my father could take over Earth. When he finally did come, everyone except the Titans was turned to stone. After Trigorn was defeated everyone was reverted back to normal. You do the math." Terra shook her head.


	7. What Are You Doing?

**Hey guys. I'm going to skip the really long intro and get straight to the story but there is one thing that is very important. This story takes place two months later okay? That and I would like to have at least ten reveiws before I update again. Thanks**

**-BlueRaven678**

Please read the above message for important information. Thanks

Raven tied her gym shoes on tightly then stood up. A few of the girl's were staring at her but looked away quickly. A few kids had arrived just for the semester and they always stared at her

"Alright girls let's get going." the gym teacher barked. The girls lined up on the track and stared jogging to warm up. Raven sighed to herself. When she got back to Titan's Tower she would be able to beat Cyborg with one hand tied behind her back

"Hey Raven Goth."

"Where's your broomstick witch?" Raven burned at the two comments but ignored the girls but they followed her

"We shouldn't get too close she might turn us into frogs." a third girl said laughing. Raven picked up her speed then heard another pair of footsteps

"Lay off." Gar said sharply. The girls rolled their eyes and dropped back. Raven refused to meet the boy's eyes. Hot tears were already threatening to spill over. She would calm down and go mediate after gym class. She was thankful it was Friday and gym was the last class.

Raven slipped her coins into the soda machine and waited as the can rumbled into the slot. She took it out then went to sit down with the others

"So remind me again why they're planning this stupid dance?" Terra was saying blowing water out of a straw at Virgle who started batting her in the head with his straw

"From what I hear a lot of people are excited about it. And I can't say I'm not one of them." Gar admitted. Raven sighed to herself. It had been almost a month since she seen him without the holorings and she was getting sick of 'normal' Beast Boy. His green skin and hair were rather handsome in her opinion and his small fang was added to it. 'Hold on, did I just think that Beast Boy was handsome?' Raven asked herself in amazement

"Hello Raven how are you on this wonderful day?" Richie asked. Raven groaned and they all laughed

"I can't wait until Fall Break." Raven said resting her head on the table. Virgle patted her on the back

"It's not that bad Rae."

"My name is Raven and if you touch me again you won't live to see Fall Break." her voice was muffled by the table and it sounded pretty odd. Everyone burst out laughing

"I wouldn't laugh. I am not in a good mood at the moment." Gar rested one hand on her shoulder

"Forget it Rae, they're to wrapped up with everything else that they can't see anything but their own… something." Raven and the others stared at him and he shrugged

"Next time think out the whole sentence before you say it." Terra advised. Gar glared at her but she just smiled

"And you might want to take your hand off of Raven." Virgle said teasingly "Not that she seems to mind it."

"Keep talking and you could always take a trip through the paper shredder." Raven said narrowing her eyes. They all laughed

"Good one Raven." Gar laughed

"I wasn't joking." Raven replied. Virgle and Richie soon left to do some guy stuff and Terra headed to the bookstore to look for a book Raven had recommended to her. Gar contented himself with working on a math assignment while Raven opened a thick book and started to read. Suddenly someone flipped it out of her hands

"Oops how clumsy of me." a male voice said mockingly. Gar turned to tell the guys off but he froze in fear. He knew that face. It had laughed at him to many times to count. Raven was picking her book back up and trying to regain her place

"So Gar, what are you doing hanging out with Gothika here?" the boy smiled and Gar clenched his hands into fists to hide the fact that they were trembling from fear mixed with anger

"Take it back." he growled

"Take what back?"

"What you said about Raven." the boy laughed and so did his friends. Raven looked really upset and Gar was getting angrier by the second

"Why should I when it's true?" there was a soft choking sound and Gar saw tears rolling down Raven's pale cheeks

"Take it back." Gar demanded

"Oh so you've got to protect your Goth girlfriend?" Gar had it. He put an arm around Raven and picked up their bags and steered her away trying not to listen to the jeering from behind him (betcha thought he was going to fight them right?) He and Raven walked through the park towards a large oak tree that they would sit under to do homework or practice for drama class. Raven sat down and started crying softly

"Raven, it's okay. That guy was totally out of line." Gar said sitting next to her and trying to calm her down. After a moment the tears stopped and she started hiccupping very softly

"Y-you don't think I'm G-Gothic do you?" she asked looking up at him. He smiled and shook his head

"No Rae, I don't. Sure you're different but that's what makes you… well Raven." the girl smiled and leaned again the tree trunk

"T-thanks Beast Boy." she said softly. Gar leaned back next to her

"No problem." they both sat in silence for a long time until Gar spoke

"Would you mind giving me a hand with this math homework?" Raven smiled and pulled the book out and got into a comfortable position. She went over the problem a few times while Gar listened carefully finally understanding the assignment

"Math is easy, all you have to do is figure out a way to make it make sense to you." she said after a moment. She looked up and met Gar's emerald eyes. Her heart fluttered for a moment. His hand reached out and brushed a stray strand of hair. He waited for Raven to push him away but she never moved. He traced her cheek gently

"Beast Boy, what are you doing?" she asked softly. He pulled his hand away slowly still not taking his eyes from hers

"Rae, can I ask you a question?"

"I guess I owe you one." she replied softly. The very edges of his mouth turned up slightly

"What do you think about me?" Raven looked down for a moment lost for words. Beast Boy was her friend, her best friend but did she really want him to be more than that? She covered one hand gently

"I told you BB, you are my best friend on the Titans." Raven knew if he wasn't wearing the holorings his ears would have drooped

"So that's all?" Raven shook her head then looked down. Her powers wanted to probe the boy's mind and find out what he was thinking but she stopped. She wanted this to be as normal as possible

"I think I like you." a bright blush stood out against her pale skin and a faint breeze ruffled her hair. He leaned closer to her and hesitated. Raven finally closed the space between them. Every part of her body tingled as their lips met. Beast Boy slid one hand behind her head and pulled her closer to him. After a long time they broke away and stared at each other. Then Gar started to chuckle and Raven smiled

"Hey Rae, would you like to come to the dance with me?" he asked nervously. Raven smiled wider

"I thought you'd never ask." she kissed him lightly on the cheek then got to her feet and started gathering her things up. Gar jumped up and helped her then they headed towards the student lounge

"I'll see you around I need to talk with Terra." Raven said walking into the room and heading over to the blonde girl. Gar simply floated over to a bean bag chair where Virgle and Richie were talking then he collapsed into it with a happy sigh. The other boys looked at him for a minute

"Okay dude what's up? You look like you've been smoking something either that or you're drunk." Richie said knocking the changeling on the head with his knuckles

"Cut it out. I'm just happy."

"Would it be dangerous to ask why?" Virgle teased. Gar rolled his eyes then sat up in the bean bag

"Raven and I are going to the dance." he said slowly

"Awesome. Knuckle head here still has to ask Terra." Richie said jabbing a thumb at the other boy. Virgle scowled at him

"I don't see you having anyone to go with." he snapped

"I'm just going for the food remember?" Gar burst out laughing at the two. Someone cleared his throat behind him and he turned around. Terra was standing over him with Raven

"We're heading to the mall to go shopping for the dance. If anyone asks tell them okay?" the three nodded then the two girls took off.


	8. The Dance

**Hey guys if you don't review a little more I'm not going to continue this fic.**

(The night of the dance)

Raven tried to calm the butterflies in her stomach as she slipped into her dress. She and Terra had spent the whole weekend trying to find the perfect one. It came to an inch above her knees and had long see through sleeves that melded into gloves that wound around her fingers (sorry if you don't understand) The whole thing was white setting off her hair and eyes. She stepped out of the closet and tried to ignore Miranda and the fifteen other girls who were sitting around talking in the room

"Wow Raven I didn't know you could actually get a date. Who's taking you? That blonde computer nerd or his black friend?" Raven whirled around

"I can't see who would want to take such a spoiled brat to a dance. At least Virgle and Richie can see right through you." the girls all fell silent. Miranda's hands trembled in anger while Raven's eyes were the only clue that she was angry. That and the fact that her chakra was glowing but no one really noticed

"You little piece of scum." Miranda hissed. Raven cocked one eyebrow

"Only piece of scum I see here is you." the girls all gasped "You use your father's power and his position to get you friends. Ever think of what will happen once he's out of office?"

"At least I'm not some half demon freak." Miranda hissed too low for anyone else to hear. Raven glared at her

"I don't know what you are talking about." she restrained the urge to blast the girl into the wall then walked out. She hurried down the stairs then sensed Gar at the bottom and Virgle, Richie, and Terra waiting at the end of the hall. She slowed then came down the stairs elegantly. Gar looked up and his jaw dropped

"Rae…" he breathed "You look awesome." Raven blushed slightly then closed his mouth

"You're attracting flies." she said in his ear. He rolled his eyes then held out one arm. She slipped hers into it and walked by him to where the other three were waiting.

Terra laughed as Virgle twirled her around on the dance floor. He had asked her to go with him only yesterday and she couldn't be happier. Gar and Raven were dancing a few feet away and Richie was talking with a few of his classmates. Terra had promised to dance with him at least once.

"So Raven is this pointless?" Gar asked twirling the girl around. She smiled and danced a little closer to him like she was teasing him

"I guess it's not entirely." she said softly. Gar chuckled then stopped for a breather as the songs changed. The next one was a slow and people began to pair up. Raven watched him for a moment

"Come on I really like this song." she said pleadingly. Gar smiled nervously and tugged at his shirt collar

"Well actually Rae, I'm not real good at slow dancing." Raven smiled and took both of his hands. All around the floor girls were showing guys how to dance to a slow song

"Put your hands here." She directed his hands behind her back then wound hers around his neck

"Promise I won't get in trouble for this?" Gar asked teasingly. Raven smirked and tapped his foot with her own

"I promise." she leaned against his shoulder. They spun together easily. Raven sighed and released her tight mental barriers. Someone ran in from outside making everyone look up from their dancing

"You all have to see this. Come on." the kids all trailed outside under the gym roof. It was raining lightly but still hard enough that no one wanted to go outside. The night sky was filled with stars and it looked almost blue instead of black. But what caught everyone's attention were the small fireworks going off in the sky. Each one was a different color. Gar hugged Raven around the shoulders. He had a feeling her emotions had something to do with this. Suddenly a rather large purple firework exploded and took the shape of a raven. It swooped around then started twining around a green firework which turned into a bird as well. After a few minutes of flying they both exploded sending showering slights onto everyone below (Aw how romantic!)

"Raven was that you?" he whispered. The girl nodded then the two joined the stream of people that was flowing back into the gym.

A tall dark figure hit the roof with a soft thumping sound. Their shoes made no noise as he walked over the roof. The figure swung a rather large object from over their shoulder then started looking it over

"Daddy will be so proud." the figure murmured. The voice was female and she didn't sound older than seventeen. A light turned on and blinded the girl momentarily. No one was there. She continued to work over the object which appeared to be a large gun of some kind. The girl lifted it to her shoulder and aimed it through the glass

"Don't take this personally kid." she said to herself before firing a red ray out of the gun. Below her there was a scream of agony and a girl in a white dress slumped to her knees. The girl smirked then ran off into the night.

Raven was talking to Gar and Terra when an intense jolt of heat and pain ripped through her back. She screamed and fell to her knees. Everyone on the floor stopped and ran over to her side. Gar pressed his communicator into Terra's hands and she slipped off to call the Titans

"What happened?" a teacher asked pushing his way through the crowd of students

"She just screamed and fell." Gar said. Raven's face was twisted in agony and hands were balled into fists. Terra ran back over

"They're coming." she whispered. Gar nodded then reached out to touch the fallen girl's shoulder but his hand connected with something soft and flaky. He backed away quickly when he was able to take in everything. Raven's back and shoulders had been badly burned and skin was peeling back and falling to the floor

"Everyone step back." a familiar voice ordered. Robin stepped into view followed by Starfire and Cyborg. Starfire covered her mouth as her eyes found Raven

"What happened?"

"We're not sure. Apparently she screamed and fell down." Robin's masked eyes met Gar's and he nodded confirming the answer. Cyborg shook his head then his human eye widened

"She alive. But just barely, we need to get her home." the teacher looked at him strangely

"Who's we?" by now the students were gone and that left only the Titans, along with Virgle, Richie, and Terra

"Us. Raven and Gar were sent undercover to protect the president's daughter. They're Titans. And if she doesn't get medical attention she could be in serious danger." Robin explained. Cyborg had lifted the girl up carefully and was carrying her to the T-ship with Gar following anxiously.

Cyborg and Gar stayed with Raven in the cargo hold while Robin piloted and the others took seats in the main part of the jet. The school wasn't far from Jump City but Raven seemed to be slipping away faster and faster


	9. To Many Choices!

**I decided to update again just because I love you all sooooo much! Anyway plz send ideas to me ASAP**

(Raven's Mind)

Raven walked around the bleak area wondering where she was. The last thing she remembered was a large amount of pain then nothing. Suddenly a woman dressed in white approached her

"Hello Raven."

"Who are you and why do you know my name?" Raven demanded wary of this stranger. The woman smiled gently

"My name is Sandy. I'm your guardian angel." Raven stared at her for a moment then shook her head

"I must be going insane." she muttered. Sandy patted her shoulder

"I can assure you that there is nothing wrong with your mind. I am here to show you something." the woman waved one hand and a large mirror appeared. She motioned for Raven to look into it. Raven gasped. She could see herself unconscious laying on a medical bed face down. The back of her dress was torn away and her skin beneath it was torn and burned deeply. Beast Boy was sitting in a chair next to the bed with his head in his hands. The scene changed and she could see the other Titans plus Terra, Virgle and Richie. They were all sitting around a table talking

"He will not come out. I have tried everything short of removing him by force and he still refuses to leave her." Starfire was saying

"Let him be Star. He's really upset." Cyborg replied coming into the room with a tray filled with steaming mugs. Everyone took one and sipped out of it slowly

"You're sure she's still alive?" Robin said softly. Cyborg nodded

"Her brain waves are going full blast and her heart is beating fine. She's not in a coma but I don't know what else to call it. The only thing I'm worried about is that she's not levitating which means she's not healing herself."

"Even so Beast Boy needs to eat. He barely touches his food that I bring him. Please friends we must do something he has been there for four days."

Raven pulled away from the image and stared at Sandy

"I've been out for four days?"

"Ten. This was six days ago."

"What happened to me?" Sandy pointed to the mirror once more and Raven peered into it. She could see Cyborg and Richie hurrying to get her hooked up to monitors and put an IV in her arm

"What in the world could do this?" Terra asked after they were finished

"An E.W. or an Energy Weapon. They're only available on the Japanese Black Market and for a very high price. They slice through soft tissue, tearing it apart but not killing the victim." there was a growling sound and the others looked at Beast Boy

"I just want to know who did it so I can get them." he said clenching his fists. Starfire touched his shoulder

"Please do not do anything rational friend. Perhaps Raven will remember something when she wakes up."

Raven pulled away and turned to Sandy

"Why am I here? What's going on?" the woman gave her a sad smile

"You are being given a rare chance Raven Roth. You have a choice to die and live in happiness or you can go back to the Titans. But I warn you that there will be much suffering for you to endure." the woman waved her hand once more and two doors appeared. One was gold and the other was black

"The gold will lead you to paradise and the other back to Earth. Raven your father is not gone. His power over you is but he is not. You will have to fight him once more and you may not win." Raven bit her lip and turned to the gold door but before she could open it Sandy stopped her

"But I will show you what will happen if you choose that door." the mirror appeared once more and Raven watched.

She saw Robin leaning over his workbench his hands gripping the sides to support himself. Raven then realized that his arms were shaking violently. After a moment Robin threw all the papers off his desk and kicked it across the room. Raven would have sworn there were tears leaking out from under the boy's mask.

Then the scene changed and she saw Starfire sitting on the roof crying into her knees. Raven winced inwardly. Seeing Starfire sad wasn't right. The Tameranian wasn't meant to be sad or unhappy. She just wasn't Starfire without a cheery smile on her face.

The image moved on once more and this time she saw Cyborg sitting in his room looking through the Titan's albums. His hands lingered on the pictures of the whole group as he turned the pages. Raven noticed that all the posters and pictures had been stripped away leaving the room rather bleak and empty.

Raven felt herself being pulled away and she looked at Sandy

"What about Beast Boy?" the woman looked away

"If you choose that door he will take his own life." she whispered. Raven covered her mouth then considered her choices. She could go on to paradise and forget her other life ever existed or she could go back to Earth where she would have to face her father once more. She wasn't sure if she would be able to defeat him again

"It is your choice Raven." Sandy said before fading away. Raven stared at the two doors in front of her. Robin's anger was uncontrollable with her gone. Cyborg was depressed and Starfire was sad. But what shocked her the most was that Beast Boy had taken his life. Raven looked at the doors then reached for a handle. A bright light flashed and she found herself…


	10. Healing takes time

Raven awoke to stinging and almost unbearable pain. She kept herself from crying out and lifted her head slightly to look around. The bedside table had a clock on it along with her mirror, a few candles, come incense sticks and her stuffed raven was tucked by her head. She looked at the clock and when the numbers finally came into focus she could barely read them. 3:46am

There was a small snoring noise beside her and she saw a head of green hair resting on the hand rail of the bed. Beast Boy was sleeping in a chair and had his head resting on the bed near her arm

"Raven don't go." he murmured in his sleep. His head twitched along with his other limbs. Raven reached out and stroked his head even through moving her shoulder made the pain rip through her once more. Beast Boy calmed down

"I'm not going anywhere." she whispered. The boy's ears twitched and one of his eyes opened slowly

"Raven?" he breathed almost as if he was afraid he was dreaming. Raven smiled

"The one and only." she said happily. Beast Boy leaned back in his chair and rubbed his temples

"I thought we were going to lose you." Raven smiled once more. He didn't know how close they had come. Beast Boy cupped her cheek in his hand and Raven leaned into it. His hand was warm and comforting

"Beast Boy, can I ask you something?"

"Of course Rae."

"If I did die. What would you have done?" Beast Boy stared at her for a moment then pulled his hand away and sighed

"I don't know. You're more than my best friend or my girlfriend Rae." Raven looked down for a moment wondering if she should tell him about Sandy. Well he had told her about the school

"Beast Boy I need to tell you something but you have to listen okay?" the boy nodded and Raven told him about Sandy and the two doors and what would have happened to him if she had died. She left out the part about Trigorn for now.

When she was through Beast Boy ran one hand through his hair and shook his head

"You don't believe me." Raven said

"I believe every word Rae. It's just I can't believe I would do that." Raven smiled sadly and gripped his hand in her own

"Well I'm back and I don't plan on leaving anytime soon." he smiled and squeezed her hand then stood up

"I'm gong to go let the others know you're up." she nodded then rested her head on the pillow when the door closed. She wondered what had happened. Cyborg would probably be able to tell her but she wanted to know who had done it.

The doors hissed open tearing her out of her thoughts. The Titans all hurried in and Terra and Virgle ended up on the floor next to each other laughing

"Oh Friend Raven you have awaken. I would hug you but you are still in a dreadful condition." Starfire squealed spinning around in the air. Raven smiled and looked at Robin. He had a look of great relief on his face. Raven was his best friend right behind Starfire and he didn't want her hurt anymore than the others did

"Hey Raven. You feeling okay?" Richie asked. Raven shrugged and winced

"I guess." she noticed that Terra was staring at her back looking a little pale. Raven pulled a blanket over her back with her powers

"How long was I out?"

"Eleven days." Robin answered. Raven sighed and looked up at Cyborg

"What happened to me?" the mechanical teen hesitated for a moment but Raven stared at him until he started talking

"We think it was an E.W. You would have had to be hit with pure fire to make a burn like that." he paused for a moment "Can you heal yourself?" Raven looked away

"No, not like I normally do. When I heal someone I pull the pain into my own body. I wouldn't be able to do that to myself especially since it's this bad." the Titans all stared at her

"Dude if we had known that we wouldn't have come to you with all our little cuts and scrapes." Raven started to shrug but stopped. The Titans all watched her with sympathy.

(One month later)

Raven blinked a few times then raised her head from her black pillows. Sunlight was barely peeking in from her windows. She yawned and felt the temptation to go back to sleep but she forced herself to get up. Pain shot through her back as she moved

"Ouch." she mumbled fastening her cape around her throat. There was a soft knock at the door and she flicked her eyes towards it allowing her powers to open it. A large bird flew in with Beast Boy and Cyborg chasing after it

"Stupid bird!" Cyborg yelled. Raven picked him, Beast Boy and the bird up and pushed them out of her room. She dropped the two boys in a heap then pulled the bird over to her. It was a large raven with purplish feathers

"Sorry about that Rae. The stupid thing was in the garage and it got up here somehow." Beast Boy said rubbing the back of his neck. Raven looked at the bird that was pecking at her magical bonds

"Hey Raven maybe Robin would let you keep it. I mean it's a raven and you're kinda one too." Cyborg suggested "It could keep you company when we're gone…" his voice trailed off as Raven stared at him with watery eyes. After a moment she disappeared into her room still carrying the bird

"Dude why'd you have to say that?"

"Sorry man it just slipped out." he shook his head "She's starting to spend a little too much time in there. Why don't you try to get her to come out?" he disappeared down the hall leaving the changeling standing outside Raven's door

"Hey Raven. Can we talk?" the door slid open and Beast Boy peeked in. Raven was sitting cross legged on her bed stroking the bird's wings gently

"What's up?" he asked trying to act normal. Raven stared blankly at him before getting to her feet. He knew she was trying to hide the pain that came with moving. He saw her heading for the far end of her bookcase near where he was

"Let me get it. Which one?" Raven stopped

"I wasn't getting a book Beast Boy." she ran over to him and leaned into his chest. He hugged her gently around the waist since she hadn't been burned there

"I'm sorry." he whispered

"For what?"

"I haven't been paying you very much attention since you got hurt and I should have been. So, well, sorry." Raven smiled and looked up at him

"It's okay." Beast Boy shook his head

"No it's not. I really want to be there for you Rae. Promise me if you need something you'll tell me."

"Alright I promise. Come on you can make me some breakfast." he smiled and walked beside her to the common room. Cyborg and Robin were playing a video game while Starfire cheered them on. Richie, Virgle and Terra had returned to Dakota but they dropped by every weekend but their parents didn't know (Terra's living with Virgle's family) about their powers yet. The Titans had come up with the cover story that they were going to extra classes for school over the weekends

"Good morning friend Raven and friend Beast Boy." Starfire said absently cheering Robin on

"Hey, are the trio coming over today?" (FYI: that's Richie, Terra and Virgle) Beast Boy asked digging around in the fridge for some tofu for himself and eggs for Raven

"I don't know." Robin answered even though he had no idea what Beast Boy had asked. Beast Boy made faces at their backs causing Raven to giggle behind her hand

"Hey I'm hungry." she said in an airy tone. Beast Boy looked at her then burst out laughing. The others stared at him as he clutched his stomach

"You sounded like Miranda!" he said through his laughter. Raven shook her head and levitated her teapot over the stove and began making herself some herbal tea

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Beast Boy asked cracking an egg into the skillet and shaping his tofu into a strip of bacon

"Well, I was going to train. If anyone wants to join me."

"We could just train today." Raven stiffened slightly then relaxed and smiled slightly to the surprise of the others

"Actually I would like a change of scene for my meditation." she said softly. Starfire smiled then floated over to the kitchen and began making some breakfast.

Robin lead the way as the team headed down to the training gym. Beast Boy had turned into a small dog and was barking at Raven's heels. They still hadn't told the others about them going out so she shot him a fake glare

"Alright guys let's get started." Robin said. Starfire turned on her drones and began flying around firing her starbolts. Cyborg and Robin headed over to the weight sets

"Hey Raven before you go meditate can you give me a hand with something?"

"I suppose." Beast Boy grinned then picked up a deck of index cards from a table near his treadmill. Each had an animal name and a short description on it

"Just flip through these and I'll change. If I get it right keep going and if I get it wrong tell me." Raven nodded and waited while the boy got into position. She flipped through the cards quickly then lifted one. A large wolf appeared in front of her.

Beast Boy changed into every animal in the deck in about half an hour. After that he staggered over to the benches for a break. Raven floated over next to him then settled into her trance

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos." she whispered in her low monotone. Her mental image of Nevermore didn't come to her. Instead she was standing in front of Azarath. But it wasn't completely empty like it had been in her last vision

"Why here?" she whispered to herself as she walked down the crowded streets. Everyone walked past her as if she wasn't there. A white dove flew past her head and headed up to where Raven knew her mother had once lived. She lifted into the air and flew up to the building but she stopped a few levels down not being able to see the place her mother had once lived

"Hello my daughter." a gentle male voice said. Raven turned around and saw a monk coming towards her

"Your mother is no longer here." Raven looked at him for a long time then nodded

"Yes, her soul and hundreds others are in happiness now." she whispered trying to hold back tears. The monk walked over and placed one hand on her shoulder

"What do you mean child? Your mother is alive but not in Azarath." Raven gasped and the vision fell away. She was back in Titan's Tower. She noticed that her friends were all surrounded by a black mist and they were staring at her

"You feeling okay Raven?" Robin asked as she lowered them to the ground. Raven nodded and closed her eyes again. But no matter what she tried she couldn't fall into her trance. After awhile she got up and took a water bottle out of the small fridge Cyborg had put in while she and Beast Boy were away

"Raven are you okay? You seem a little out of it." Beast Boy asked. The girl looked at him then sat down in the air effortlessly

"I think Azarath might still be standing. My mother may still be alive." she whispered. Beast Boy smiled

"That's great Raven." the girl smiled and nodded the realization of the concept finally sinking in

"Yes it is." was all she could say. She returned to her meditation and helping Beast Boy train a little. After a moment's decision she blasted a few of the drones that Starfire was having trouble with

"Thank you friend Raven!" she exclaimed still fighting other drones off. Raven smiled then covered her ears as a loud deep ringing sound started up. The others were all holding their ears especially Beast Boy

"Dude could our doorbell be any louder?" he yelled. Cyborg tapped a button on his arm and the bell died away but everyone's ears were ringing.

They all headed to the front door and found Terra, Virgle, and Richie standing outside the giant doors

"Hey guys what's happening?" Richie said waving

"What!" Beast Boy yelled rubbing his ears. Terra stared at him for a moment then looked at the others

"Doorbell." Robin explained. She nodded knowing how loud the Titan's doorbell could be even when you were on the top of the Tower which was ten stories high

"How you doing Rae?" Raven looked at him

"Call me Raven unless you like being hung from the roof of the Tower." she had carried out the threat as a joke and Virgle had been laughing the whole time so it wasn't much of a punishment

"I'd say Raven is feeling fine." Terra said laughing behind her hand. Her shorts and shirt were covered in a light dust and her face had streaks of mud on it.

"So how's everything in Dakota?" Robin asked as they all walked up the stairs to the main room

"Tiresome. I'm having one heck of a time hiding this from my dad and making sure Terra is home by curfew."

"Hey I can't help it if I loose track of time." Terra said defensively. Starfire giggled

"Perhaps then you should wear the portable time telling device." Terra nodded and ducked out of a nugie from Cyborg. The Titans all walked up the stairs with Raven trailing behind them slowly. Her back hurt when she moved but she was used to it by now.

She sat on the arm of the sofa listening to her friends talk and laugh with each other. Virgle was telling a story about something that had happened at school the other day and everyone was laughing uncontrollably. She smiled to herself then got up to make some tea

"Hey Raven would you mind making some hot coco?" Robin called after her. For an answer Raven levitated the mix out of the cabinet and replaced her tea leaves on the shelf. She stirred the drinks quickly then levitated them all into the living room carefully

"Thanks Raven." they all chorused. Raven nodded and blew the steam off her mug looking out the window. It was starting to snow very lightly. It was the end of October and coming on November so Christmas was coming soon. Raven smiled. This year she would join her teammates in decorating the Tower and in opening presents for the first time

"Robin please how many more days until Christmas?" Starfire asked breaking Raven away from her thoughts. Robin looked up at the ceiling calculating in his mind

"Well today's the last day of October-." Raven's mug cracked suddenly and spilled coco all over the sofa. Her face was registered shock

"What did you say?" she asked in a hoarse voice

"Today's the last day of October." Robin repeated. Raven looked down at herself and began cleaning up the mess with her powers while raising up her hood

"I'm going to take a shower." she said leaving the room. She flew down the corridors quickly and slipped into her room breathing hard. Her thoughts were racing

'If today's the last day of October then tomorrow is…' her calendar flew off the wall and into her hands. She flipped the page over and looked at the first holiday with horror…

Raven breathed in the hot steam from her shower. It cleared her senses and her mind but just barely. Her emotions were racing around Nevermore each doing something to clean their respective areas. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. She had to keep calm or the others might realize something was wrong

"Raven are you okay? You've been taking a shower for like an hour." Raven sighed and opened the door still clutching her towel. Beast Boy was standing outside his hand raised to knock again. His mouth fell open

"Take a picture it'll last longer." Raven said shifting awkwardly under his gaze. He shook his head and closed his mouth

"Sorry about that. So are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just had a headache and the steam helps." she walked down the hall to her room and shut the door. She dressed in a pair of jeans and a white tank top. She didn't feel like wearing her bulky cape right now. She dried her hair and brushed it out gently. After that she walked downstairs into the main room where Beast Boy and Robin were playing video games and Cyborg was talking with Richie and Virgle. Starfire had dragged Terra to the mall with her while Raven was taking her shower

"Beast Boy can I talk to you?" she asked softly. The green teenager twisted around and looked at her

"Sure Raven." he set the controller down on the coffee table and followed the girl upstairs. She paused at his door

"Can we talk in here?"

"Sure I cleaned it yesterday cause I was bored." he opened the door and held it for her then followed her inside. Beast Boy had gotten rid of his bunk bed and traded it for a large circular bed much like Raven's. She sat on it smiling at the green sheets, pillow cases, and comforter

"So what's up?" Beast Boy asked flopping down beside her. Raven's smile faded rapidly

"Do you know what tomorrow is?" she asked softly. Beast Boy scratched his head then shrugged

"November first?" Raven nodded

"Also known as All Saints Day." Beast Boy cocked his head slightly in confusion. Raven pulled a pillow into her lap and hugged it searching for the right words

"You know I'm part demon right?" a nod "Well on All Saints Day my powers are gone. But it's just for one day." she explained slowly

"But you've been on the team almost three years. How come you're worried about it now?" Raven looked at him

"Because I just have a bad feeling. Well not bad but something's going to happen tomorrow. Something big." Beast Boy pulled her into a hug

"Well I'll keep an eye out for anything okay? And don't forget we have to start decorating tomorrow." Raven groaned

"And everyone's going to want my help." Beast Boy patted her head gently. She sighed and leaned on his shoulder. He rubbed her neck gently and felt her muscles relax. A faint smile played across her lips

"Thank you." she murmured as he continued to massage her tense muscles

"No problem." he answered. After a moment his hand dropped and he lay back on his pillows. Raven followed him and laid her head on his chest. Beast Boy smiled and played with her hair for a moment

"Don't worry Rae. I'm sure you can handle it." Raven nodded then looked up at him. His green eyes searched her violet ones as his hand continued to fiddle with her hair. After a moment she scooted up and kissed him lightly. His face heated up but he followed her easily.

Raven winced as a sharp pain hit her back when the blankets touched it. She hesitated then rolled on top of Beast Boy. He broke away abruptly

"Raven, I think we're a little young." Raven glared at him

"My back hurt." she explained her eyes softening. Beast Boy smiled and started to kiss her again but someone pounded on the door

"Hey guys we got pizza!" Cyborg yelled through the door. The two teens got up and opened the door

"Awesome!" Beast Boy exclaimed running past him into the main room. Raven cocked her head to the side watching him leave

"The kid has an obsession with pizza." Cyborg stated. Raven nodded then headed down the hall. Cyborg walked next to her

"So what were you two talking about?" Raven looked up at the tall mechanical teen slowly. She could rarely keep secrets from Cyborg. He was like her big brother and he knew how to coax almost anything out of her

"Nothing that concerns you Cyborg."

"Come on Rae I was standing outside that door for like ten minutes." Raven froze and backed up slightly

"I'll give you a ten second head start." she growled clenching her hands into fists. Cyborg squeaked in fear and took off into the main room screaming. Raven counted to ten then walked after him.

The whole team was standing like a wall in front of Cyborg as he cowered behind the sofa. Beast Boy was sitting down eating pizza calmly

"Raven…" Robin started. Raven glared at him and he shut up instantly. She walked behind the group, dragged Cyborg out by his human ear then slapped him across the face. He stood there in shock as she sat down at the table and started eating pizza. Robin walked over and crossed his arms and tapped one metallic booted foot

"What were you and Beast Boy talking about?" he demanded. Raven ignored him. He grabbed her upper arm. Beast Boy munched on pizza and looked back and forth between his leader and his girlfriend


	11. Robin Steps in

"Raven…" Robin started. Raven glared at him and he shut up instantly. She walked behind the group, dragged Cyborg out by his human ear then slapped him across the face. He stood there in shock as she sat down at the table and started eating pizza. Robin walked over and crossed his arms and tapped one metallic booted foot

"What were you and Beast Boy talking about?" he demanded. Raven ignored him. He grabbed her upper arm. Beast Boy munched on pizza and looked back and forth between his leader and his girlfriend

"Let. Go." Raven said through gritted teeth. Robin stared her down. The other teens watched from behind the sofa afraid of any explosions

"Maybe I should ask you what you were doing instead." that was the last straw. Three light bulbs shattered showering the boy in glass. All the windows developed a large crack down the middle and several pots and pans swirled around the room

"Calm down Rae." Beast Boy said walking around behind her and placing one hand on her shoulder. The pots dropped to the ground abruptly and several windows stopped cracking. Robin shook his head sending glass shards to the floor. He looked at Raven who's eyes were starting to become glassy with tears

"I'm sorry." she said before shifting through the floor. Five heads popped out from behind the sofa. Starfire gasped seeing the damage Raven had caused

"Friend Robin are you alright?" she asked brushing some remaining glass from his shoulders

"I'm fine Star. Be careful of the glass." Terra rolled her eyes at Starfire's display of affection and sat on the back of the sofa

"Man she cracked almost every window up here." Gear said looking out towards the city. Static's mouth was hanging open from Raven display of anger

"What was that?" he said looking at Cyborg

"Temper tantrum." he said plainly. Beast Boy was looking at the doors his head cocked one way slightly

"Careful you don't bust your brain." Terra commented. He glared at her then started for the door but Robin's hand grabbed his shoulder

"What is going on between you two?"

"Nothing." Beast Boy winced inwardly. He hated lying to his leader but he had to talk to Raven about how she wanted to handle the situation

"If it was 'nothing' she wouldn't have gotten so mad. Tell me the truth." Beast Boy found it hard to be intimidated by someone who was shorter than him and since Robin's eyes were covered he couldn't see any emotion through them making it even harder

"Let me go I need to talk with Raven." the masked teen's grip intensified

"First tell me what is gong on." Beat Boy lifted his hand carefully freeing himself

"I will. But first I need to talk with Raven." he said turning out the door. Robin stood there with his hand still hovering in the air. It dropped to his side after a moment

"Robin?" Starfire said gently. The boy didn't answer, Beast Boy had been totally unafraid of him. Usually there was the slight fear of getting into trouble but he had looked totally calm and collected. Static gathered all the glass into a wastebasket then sat down on the sofa with Terra.

Raven locked her door and jumped on the bed into her carefully arranged pillows. She sat against the headboard and hugged her raven to her chest. Angry tears threatened to spill over. Inside her mind's eye red, light gray, and sky blue were flashing everywhere (anger, shame and embarrassment)

"_Great now Robin won't trust us alone with Beast Boy." Bravery said in a whining tone_

"_Why is Robin so angry with us?" Knowledge wondered_

"_I hope he does not punish us." Timid said softly._

Raven listened to her emotions talk for what seemed like hours. A soft knock on her door tore her away from her them and her thoughts. She got up and let it open slightly showing only a sliver of her face. Beast Boy was outside. Now the tears spilled over. She let the door open all the way and looked at him.

Beast Boy was shocked to see Raven crying. It just didn't make sense. He stepped forward and pulled her into his chest

"It's okay." he whispered

"No it's not. He won't trust us alone now." she sobbed. Beast Boy sighed and stayed silent. His animal senses told him that the Titans were listening around the corner but he didn't care

"Raven, calm down okay? We'll sort this thing out. Even if Robin does something we'll fix it. He can't hold us down."

"Why are you doing this for me?"

"Because I love you Rae."

"But why? I can barely show you anything even with Trigorn gone. And I'm not pretty. Not like Star or Terra are."

"No you're not." she looked up at him, he smiled and brushed her hair back "You're beautiful." Raven smiled then glanced down the hall

"They're listening." Beast Boy chuckled

"What's the point?" Raven smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips. He wound his arms around her waist and smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair. Someone cleared their throat but he ignored them. Raven pulled away slowly her violet eyes locked with his

"You both seem comfortable." Robin's voice commented from the end of the hall. Raven started laughing. It was a gentle laugh that made Beast Boy's heart melt

"You know Robin, you take life way to seriously." she said still giggling. Robin crossed his arms. Beast Boy shook his head

"She has a point dude." Robin's face turned red

"What in the heck were you two doing!" he screamed. Raven rolled her eyes

"You have a brain Robin. Use it. What did it look like we were doing?"

"It looked like you were kissing!" Cyborg exclaimed coming out of his shocked state. He cringed as if he was waiting for Raven to do something. When he looked up she was staring at Beast Boy

"You know Robin if I recall you never made any rule that we couldn't fall in love." he said calmly. Robin shook his head and sighed then he smiled

"I guess I didn't. Well as long as it doesn't get in the way of our duties I'm happy for you." Raven smiled and pulled Beast Boy into her room.


	12. Arella

Chapter Twelve: Arella

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans (wish I did but sadly I do not)

(The next morning)

Raven awoke to sunlight filtering through her window. She yawned quietly so as not to wake the sleeping kitten by her side. Its sides rose and fell easily. One tooth stuck out from its mouth. Raven got up and pulled on a pair of black jeans then put on a black T-shirt. She sat down and started to brush her hair out slowly. The raven that Beast Boy and Cyborg had been chasing cawed softly from inside its large cage that Cyborg had made for it. Raven smiled and let it come out and perch on her shoulder. She had named the creature Ebony and was trying to get it to trust her a little more

"Morning Ravens." a voice mumbled from the bed. Beast Boy lay there still curled up in a ball

"Morning sleepy head." Raven returned. Ebony cawed lightly then flew around the room her cries getting louder

"Easy little guy." Beast Boy murmured holding out an arm. After a moment the bird stopped flying around and eyed him suspiciously before landing on the arm

"So what'd you name the little dude?"

"Ebony. He's still a little shy but I guess getting him used to you is a start." the boy grinned then set the bird down on the bed before getting up and pulling on his shirt (no they didn't do anything last night. Let's take our minds out of the gutters and put them back in our heads where they belong.) It got stuck on his large elf like ears and after a moment of struggle he stood there with it halfway on

"Would you like some help?" Raven asked laughing lightly. The shirt nodded and she pulled it over his ears then ruffled his hair. He morphed into a kitten and leaped into her arms. She smiled and started rubbing him under the chin. He purred loudly then jumped to the floor then started playing with the edges of her jeans

"You goofball." the cat stared at her before giving a movement of its shoulders and running under the bed. Raven laughed and sank down to see a pair of green eyes staring at her

"Come out of there." the cat meowed then darted out and turned back into Beast Boy. A few seconds later the sound of the alarm reached their ears

"Let's go." Raven said grabbing her cloak and starting to fasten it around her shoulders

"Raven what about your…" he paused and Raven sighed remembering her back and the fact that her powers were gone for the day. This would be hard to explain

"Let's go see what's wrong first." she said pulling her hood up. They ran down the hall into the main room. The screen showed a picture of a large white shield that looked a lot like Raven's

"What is that?" she asked descending into the room. The other Titans turned around to look at her

"We don't know but the energy signature matches yours exactly." Raven frowned then approached the screen and started tapping out some commands. It soon showed an overhead view of the shield. It looked like a five pointed star with a circle around it. Raven's hands shook lightly

"Friend Raven what is wrong?"

"It's a portal rune. Mages use them to teleport themselves from different dimensions."

"Is there a way for you to know who's using it?" Robin asked. Raven shook her head then sat down on the sofa

"The only way to see is to go there." Robin nodded and everyone headed for the doors while she sat on the sofa

"You coming?" Cyborg asked. Raven looked up at him in surprise

"I can't. My back…"

"We might need your help talking to whoever's using this thing." he smiled and Raven followed him out the door.

Starfire clutched Robin's waist as they rode his motorcycle down the road directly behind Cyborg's car. Terra and Static were flying above them while the others were all in the T-car. Raven sat in the front seat chewing on her fingernail nervously. Soon they pulled up to the edge of town where they had first met Terra where the shield was. Several police cars were parked around the scene when the Titans pulled up

"Has anyone come out of the shield?" Static asked looking over at the glowing orb. The police chief shook his head

"No. We don't know what it is really."

"It's a portal used to travel from place to place." Raven explained absently while staring at the white dome. Even without her powers her instincts screamed that someone she knew was inside the shield

"I'm going inside." she took a step towards it but a hand caught her elbow

"What if it's some kind of slug monster or something?" Beast Boy said looking the girl in the eye

"I'll be fine BB." he released her hesitantly. Raven walked towards the dome her cloak billowing out behind her. She stopped near the walls then put one hand to it. White power streamed around her hand as if it was welcoming her. Someone yelled loudly from behind her and she turned around. A woman was walking towards the police and the Titans slowly as if she wasn't paying attention to anything

"Where is Raven?" she demanded in a soft voice. Raven knew that voice. She had rarely heard it at all but she knew it well enough

"I am here Arella." the woman turned around and stared at her. She was tall and thin with high cheekbones. Her raven colored hair was curled around her face limply. Her eyes were the same color as Raven's cloak

"Raven." the woman rushed over to her and seemed to hesitate. Raven finally closed the gap and hugged her tightly. The Titans watched for a moment then walked over

"Raven, is this woman a friend of yours?" Starfire asked floating beside Robin. The woman looked at the teens

"Who might you be?"

"Oh I am Starfire of Tameran." the woman smiled then her gaze fell on Beast Boy's green face. Their eyes met for a long moment

"Are you Raven's mom?" he asked slowly. The woman nodded then looked down at Raven who was still holding her tightly

"Raven you are crying!" she said in alarm. Raven looked up and smiled. A blast of cold wind whipped over the raised land

"Let's go back to the Tower." Robin yelled over the wind. The sky was turning a darker grey and snow was falling onto the ground.


	13. Discussions, PIllow Fights, and Teams

Chapter Thirteen: Discussions, Pillow Fights, and Teams

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans (loud sobbing)

Please read my homepage for any info on my stories. Thank you –BlueRaven678

Arella was seated on the sofa and given a cup of tea while the others sipped hot coco either sitting on the sofa or on the floor

"So let me make sure I've got this straight." Gear said scratching his head (he has his face shield thing off) "You're Raven's mom from another dimension and Raven thought you were dead but you really weren't and you came to Earth to find her? Oh man now I'm really confused." Raven smiled from her position on the floor

"The point is that she's here." she stated sipping her coco. Arella looked down at her daughter like she'd been for the past half hour

"Why can you express emotions like this? The monks taught you to never show anything." Raven sighed and set down her mug

"Trigorn did come to Earth. But my friends helped me defeat him. Since he is cleansed from my mind I am free to express my emotions."

"But your powers…" Raven shrugged lightly

"I still have to meditate and exercise some control but they're not rebelling. My emotions are happy with the freedom I let them have." Arella sighed then smiled weakly

"You have changed so much since I last saw you. How long was that?" Raven looked down at the floor

"Five years."

"But you haven't been a Titan that long." Robin put in. Raven swirled her coco then levitated it into the sink

"Because of my powers and Trigorn," she hissed the name "no one in Azarath was allowed to do anything that might make me show emotion. My mother was rarely allowed to see me and never allowed to touch me." she sighed heavily "Anger, hate, love, joy, any emotion was exploitable by Trigorn." Arella looked down at her daughter

"Why do you not refer to him as your father?" Raven stiffened

"He was not a father. Fathers are supposed to protect you, they are supposed to love and raise you. Did Trigorn do either? I was protected by the people of Azarath and I was raised by my friends. He is not my father in that aspect." Beast Boy patted the girl on the shoulder

"Chill Rae. He's gone and you're free to live however you want." the others nodded slowly. Raven smiled

"Well how about we eat some lunch then we can fix up a room for Arella-." Robin said starting to get up

"Oh that really isn't necessary." the woman interrupted softly. Beast Boy smiled and helped Raven to her feet

"Sure it is. You're Rae's mom. Besides where else would you stay? We've got plenty of room too."

"Yes and you will be present for the Christmas of Earth! How glorious!" Starfire said twirling in a small circle in the air.

Static and Terra fixed lunch making some sort of casserole that Static's sister often made at home. After that everyone headed upstairs to clear out a room for Arella

"You really don't have to do this. I would be fine sleeping on the floor." she protested in her soft sweet voice

"It's okay. We were going to clean out this room anyway we just never got around to it." Beast Boy said turning into a gorilla and carrying out several boxes. Raven came up the stars lugging several jugs of paint

"Okay who knows where the paint brushes are?" Robin asked inspecting the different colors. Beast Boy came back in brandishing several brushes off different sizes and lengths

"Alright, do you have a color you would like Arella?" Terra asked politely. The woman looked over the paints slowly then stopped at a light sky blue color

"This one would be nice if it's not too much trouble." she whispered

"Sky blue coming up!" Beast Boy said. Soon the whole team (minus Starfire who had taken Arella on a tour of the Tower since she kept flicking paint on Robin) was painting the walls happily

"Your mom seems kinda timid." Gear commented. Raven brushed a lock of purple hair behind her ear then sat down for a moment when dull pains came through her back

"She's always been that way. Her parents didn't really pay much attention to her so she ran away. I doubt they even cared or even know that I exist."

"I think she's kinda nice. But she does act like your Timid side." Cyborg put in "Hey salad head, watch what you're doing over there!" Beast Boy glared at him then dipped his brush in the paint once more.

Soon the whole room (ceiling and all) was painted a light blue color. Everyone's faces had paint splotches and their clothes all had paint on them as well

"Okay guys let's let this dry then we can put some furniture in here." everyone piled back into the main room where the boxes (filled with Christmas decorations) had been placed around the room. Starfire was moving them to better positions and Arella was sitting on the couch with her eyes closed

"Mom?" the word came out of Raven's mouth before she could stop it. It felt strange on her tongue

"Yes Raven?" Arella asked opening her eyes. Before Raven could say anything a pillow flew past her head. She whirled around and glared at the boys who were having a pillow fight

"Who threw that?" she demanded picking up the black pillow. They all gulped and pushed Beast Boy out in front of them

"It was your boyfriend." they all said together. Raven smirked then chucked the pillow at Gear's head. It hit lightly but he pretended to go down

"I'm hit!" he yelled before flopping to the ground behind the couch. Static and Terra glanced at each other before laughing

"Hey guys I have an idea!" Beast Boy exclaimed

"Stop the presses! The little grass stain had an idea!" Cyborg joked. Beast Boy responded by pouncing on him. They rolled around on the ground for awhile with the others watching. Finally Raven tore them apart

"Enough already. What's your idea?"

"Let's go have a snowball fight!" Beast Boy yelled jumping into the air. The boys all looked at Raven nervously

"Err would result in us being hurt by very large snowballs?"

"No." Raven said crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. Terra laughed and pulled a coin out of one of her many belt pockets

"Okay Raven you're a captain and Robin's one. Call it." she flipped the coin in the air then caught it and slapped it onto her arm

"Heads!" Robin yelled. Terra lifted her hand. The coin was facing heads up. Robin grinned happily

"Yes. Alright I pick Starfire." the alien girl giggled and clapped her hands

"Alright I get BB." Raven said in her monotone

"Cyborg."

"Terra."

"Gear."

"Static." Raven finished. Arella smiled slightly as everyone rushed off to change into winter coats and gloves.


	14. Presents and Questions

Chapter Fourteen: Presents and Questions

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans but I do own this fic and the plot lines and if Cartoon Network wants to buy it I'll gladly sell it for a chance to play a voice on the show!

(A/N: I'm sorry but I will not be writing about the snowball fight. I'm trying to bring this story to an end so I can focus on The Beast. No chapters for The Beast will be posted until I'm done here.)

December 24

Raven smiled as she finished wrapping a present in bright red color. Robin had bought rolls of wrapping paper in different colors for each person so they didn't have to write names out. Starfire had suggested that they let each other guess at who sent them as well and everyone had agreed

"Raven?" a soft voice asked. The half demon flicked one hand and the door opened. Arella stood outside looking nervous

"May I speak with you?"

"Of course come in." Raven replied putting the newly wrapped present on her desk and sitting down on her bed. Arella sat down as well and was silent for a long time. After a few minutes she got up and picked up a picture of Raven and Beast Boy from a few weeks ago. The changeling was smiling widely showing off both fangs while Raven's mouth was barely turned up

"You and he are close." Raven nodded. She knew what was coming

"Yes we are. Really we're not that different. He hides behind his mask of happiness at times and I hide behind my door." she smiled to herself then it disappeared as Arella looked down at her. The woman's expression was serious

"He has never tried to take anything from you? Have you given him anything?" she asked quietly. Raven flushed slightly and shook her head

"No. He's really been a gentleman to me. Besides I think Robin would have a fit if we did anything like that."

"I just worry about you Raven. You're my little girl and I want to make sure no one ever hurts you like they did me." Raven stood and hugged her mother gently. Arella stroked her hair gently then backed away

"Just promise me you'll tell him 'no'."

"I promise." Raven said smiling. Arella nodded then they both looked up as someone knocked on the door

"Yo Raven; come on downstairs. We're opening one present before dinner." Cyborg yelled through the door. Raven smiled

"I'm coming." she yelled back to her friend. She levitated the five packages into the air then grabbed her mother's hand

"Come on I'm starved." Arella smiled and followed her daughter downstairs.

Beast Boy came in the room carrying four large packages and one small one. He put them under the tree in the corner and plopped onto the sofa. Raven smiled and put a large red bow on his head

"There; now you're Christmas colored." everyone laughed and Beast Boy rolled his eyes

"Very funny. Alright now are we going to open presents or what?"

"Only one BB." Cyborg warned. The changeling nodded and picked up a neatly wrapped green package with a pink bow on top

"I wonder who could have wrapped this?" he said. Starfire blushed then picked up a bright pick present. Raven levitated a dark purple one into her lap then handed the remaining boys theirs. Arella picked one up gently as if she was not sure of what to do

"Ready set Go!" Cyborg yelled. The boys all tore in the wrapping eagerly while the girls watched. Beast Boy pulled a deck of cards with animals on it out of his box, he grinned happily

"Thanks Star. These are awesome. Now we have a full deck of cards!" Robin pulled out a leather bound book with no title except a design on the front. He flipped it open and found that the pages were blank. On the inside of the cover there was writing

_Dear Robin,_

_Thank you for everything you've done for me. Especially for accepting me into the Titans. I don't know where'd I'd be without you guys. I'm sure you can put this journal to good use._

_Raven_

He looked up at the girl and smiled

"Thanks Raven." she smiled in return. Cyborg had finally tore all his wrapping off and was holding a small square disk in his hands shiny eyed

"You got me a copy of Street Racers 8? You rock!" Beast Boy laughed

"Ya just remember that I get to play too." he returned then the boys all looked at the girls. They started opening theirs slowly. Raven pulled out a book of poetry from Cyborg

"Thank you, where'd you get this?"

"I kinda followed you to your favorite bookstore and picked it out after you left." he said sheepishly. Raven shook her head then looked over to see what Starfire had opened

"Oh it is beautiful!" she exclaimed pulling a small silver necklace out of the box. It was in the shape of a heat with a small green emerald in the upper right hand corner of the heart. The chain went through the gem and the heart

"Gee, I wonder who gave her that." Beast Boy said sarcastically. Robin's face flushed deeply and his ears turned bright red

"Oh thank you Friend Robin. It is most stunning!" Starfire exclaimed happily

"You're welcome." Robin mumbled still embarrassed from the other's teasing. The alien girl squealed happily and fastened the necklace around her neck

"I believe it is my turn." Arella said starting to pull out a small rectangular box. She opened it and tears sprang into her eyes. Everyone peered over her shoulder to get a good look. Inside was a drawing of a small Raven laughing and swinging her legs over the side of a wall. Her eyes were closed and she looked really happy. The whole thing was colored in and shaded perfectly

"Thank you Raven."

"I didn't draw that." Raven protested. Arella looked around the group. Finally Beast Boy broke the silence

"I drew it. I figured you didn't have and pictures of Raven when she was little so I thought you'd like a drawing."

"It's wonderful. Thank you very much."

Later after a large dinner of chicken and tofu everyone sat down on the sofa and munched on Christmas cookies Starfire and Beast Boy had whipped up

"These are actually pretty good." Cyborg admitted after eating one. Starfire smiled and ran her fingers over her new necklace

"Hey Star, I think I know a spell to keep that chain from breaking. I'll try and do it tomorrow okay?"

"Thank you friend Raven." she said cheerfully. After a few minutes of silence Raven got her feet and began making some tea for herself and her mother

"Well ya'll what do you want to do?" Cyborg asked lazily

"I'm going to meditate then go to sleep. Too much food tends to make me tired and I ate way to much." Raven said getting to her feet. Beast Boy yawned and curled up into a ball

"I'm going to bed too. See you all in the morning." he headed out the door after Raven. In truth he wanted to talk with her

"What is it Beast Boy?" she asked softly. He caught up with her and held her hand gently

"Rae can I ask you a question?"

"Of course." Beast Boy's face turned a slight reddish color and he looked away

"Actually never mind. Good night." he turned to leave but Raven caught his elbow gently

"Beast Boy, could you stay in my room? Please?" she asked pleadingly. Lately dreams of her father had been haunting her and she wanted someone there when she woke up

"Sure Rae. I'll get a blanket from the hall closet." (FYI: The last time he just came in early in the morning)

Raven slid into her silk pajamas slowly feeling nervous. It was only Beast Boy she told herself but it didn't really help. He set up a bed on the floor next to her then went to change in the bathroom

"Calm down Raven. Beast Boy wouldn't do anything to hurt you." she whispered to herself. After a moment she rose in the air and slipped into a trance.

Beast Boy opened the door softly and slipped in. Raven was floating above her bed just slightly. He smiled and kissed her forehead lightly. A smile played over her pale features

"Night Rae." he whispered. The violet eyes opened and locked with his. His face heated up when he realized how close they were. After a moment she closed the space and kissed him gently. A few seconds passed and Beast Boy's mind finally kicked into gear. He returned her pressure just slightly harder and found himself starting to sit down on the bed. Raven seemed to be okay with that. She was kissing him a bit harder now but he liked it. He reached out one hand and put it behind her head pulling her closer to him. They broke apart for air for a brief moment then continued.

Raven didn't know what made her do it. But she liked what was happening. His hand traveled to the back of her neck and held her close. After taking a quick breath he pulled her back. He wasn't demanding anything from her; he seemed so gentle right now. A small voice in the back of her mind told her to stop before something bad happened but she didn't hear it. Instead she listened to the voice that told her to run her fingers through his green hair.

Beast Boy knew they should stop but he felt so good. Raven's had touched his hair hesitantly then ran through it. He let his free had wander down her side until it came to rest on her hip. His animal senses told him to continue but he forced himself to stop. No matter what he wanted he would respect Raven. To his surprise the girl put her free hand on his and let him run it over her leg. Another break for air.

Rave finally heard the little voice in the back of her head and pulled away from the changeling breathing hard and blushing even harder

"I'm sorry." she whispered

"For what?" Beast Boy asked removing his hands from her hip and neck. Raven looked up at him slowly

"You didn't mind that?"

"Not at all. Now let's get some sleep before someone comes in here and jumps to conclusions." he smiled slyly as he got down onto the floor. Raven smiled and lay down.


	15. Christmas!

Chapter Fifteen: Christmas!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans so stop bugging me about it! GRRRR

Raven's eyes flickered open slowly. Her bedside clock said it was a little past five in the morning. She got up carefully trying not to disturb Beast Boy. She snuck downstairs and started making herself some tea

"Let's see here we go. Instant coffee." she said lifting the box out of the cabinet.

After making breakfast for everyone she went to the window and started meditating. All her emotions were laughing and playing with each other happily because of the new sensations Raven had been showing. Raven smiled then sought out Affection. The purple clad emotion was sitting up in a tree with Timid. She was talking with her gently

"Hello up there." Raven said. The two looked down. Affection smiled and Timid nodded to her

"Hello Raven. Would you care to join us?" the girl nodded and floated up to sit in the tree with them

"Affection I would like to ask you a question."

"Go ahead." the emotion said lightly. Timid clutched her cloak nervously and looked around

"Did you encourage me last night?" Raven asked. Her voice was soft and held no anger but you could never really tell with her

"A small bit, mostly we just gave you the courage to do it." Raven cocked an eyebrow

"We?"

"Yes Timid helped as well." the grey emotion blushed heavily and looked down at the ground. Raven was surprised. Timid had always seemed afraid of Beast Boy when ever he was mentioned in a conversation

"I thought you were afraid of him."

"No, when he and Cyborg came here he was very nice to me. He apologized for yelling and tried to make me feel better." the whole time she said this, her face was growing a brighter red. Raven smiled then floated down to the ground.

Suddenly her vision of Nevermore disappeared ad instead she was on a barren plain in the middle of nowhere. There was cracked dry land as far as the eye could see

"Where am I?" she wondered out loud. The question was answered by a deep hideous laugh that chilled the girl to the bone

"This is what will soon become of Earth my daughter and this time I will make sure you do not interfere." Raven closed her eyes trying to block out the laugh that rang in her ears

"You are not in control of me anymore. How will you escape?" she questioned

"I have my ways. Never forget Raven." a harsh breeze blew around the girl almost knocking her over "You will never be rid of me. I am your father like it or not." white power gathered around Raven's body and her cloak turned white. She raised her head towards the sky that was a blood red and shot out a stream of power

"I said it before. You were never my father. And you are not welcome here!" there was a scream of pain then the vision faded from her mind.

Beast Boy yawned as the doors to the main room opened. He stepped down towards the sofa then froze. Raven was leaning against it like someone had picked her up and thrown her

"Raven!" he cried kneeling beside the girl. Her violet eyes flittered open and she stared at him blankly

"Where am I?"

"The living room. Are you okay?" Raven rubbed her head and nodded. Then the events of her vision came back to her. She tried to smiled to hide her fear

"I was sparring with Bravery. I guess she knocked me out of my meditation." she lied quickly. Beast Boy looked doubtful but a soft snore cut off his thoughts. Robin and Starfire were sleeping together on one end of the sofa. She was leaning against his shoulder

"That is a picture moment." Beast Boy mumbled. Raven grinned and levitated a camera out of the kitchen

"Go ahead." she urged. After a few quick snaps he put it back. Robin woke up slowly and looked around

"Morning guys." he grumbled still half asleep. Starfire woke up quickly and a blush rose in her face

"Friend Robin, I believe we fell asleep on the sofa." she whispered. Beast Boy collapsed into a fit of laughter and Robin's face flushed redder than his shirt

"Cut it out Beast Boy." Raven said smiling at the two teens. The doors opened and Cyborg stumbled out followed by Arella. Raven levitated the breakfast plates into the living room

"Need fluids." Cyborg said in a zombie like voice. Starfire giggled and the others smiled

"Come on let's eat so we can open presents." Beast Boy said.

A few hours later all the presents had been opened and everyone was fooling around happily. Raven fingered an opal brooch Beast Boy had gotten her. She had put it on her cloak which was slowly turning a white color

"Well everyone it has been an awesome year once again." Robin announced. Everyone nodded in agreement.

On the outskirts of town though it was the opposite of the scene in Titan's Tower. Two figures fought hard and dealt blows to each other as hard as they could. After a long time one signaled for them to stop

"Good job. You are doing well in your training." a man's voice said. The other figure nodded

"Soon we shall be ready. Do you know your mission?" the figure turned to the man and pulled off a skintight blue mask. Long white hair fell down to their shoulders and icy blue eyes pierced the darkness. The man's figure stepped into the single beam of light that lit the room. It was Slade. The other figure moved forward. It was a girl in a costume much like his except it was silver and blue and two swords hung at her hip

"I know my mission." it was the voice of the gunman who had shot Raven

"What is it?" the girl smirked slightly

"Kill Raven daddy." Slade smiled and put both hands on the girl's shoulder

"Good girl."

**Alright ya'll this is the end of Titan's troubles! It took a while to figure out but I think it is a pretty good ending. YES there will be a sequel! I would like to get the Beast going as well as a new fic that popped into my mind firs though. Plz send me reviews and tell me what you think and new ideas for the sequel's title and The Beast.**

**Truly Yours**

**BlueRaven678**


End file.
